CANDY CANDY: The story goes on…
by candywa
Summary: ...after the last pages of the manga. Candy has just found out who her Prince is. Will things remain the same from now on?
1. Chapter 1

_**CANDY CANDY: The story goes on…**_

_(This story follows the last pages of the manga… Candy visited Pony's H__ome and discovered that her friends were already there preparing a feast for her.)_

_**Chapter 1**_

She went up Pony's Hill like she used to do when she was a little girl. There, right on the top of the hill, she breathed the fresh air. She looked far away. The light breeze made her hair wave.

_"Anthony was not able to come here… And that winter day, when Terry climbed up here all alone… I have so many memories on this hill… Tears… Laughters…"_

Candy's heart filled with sorrow. Tears fell down from her eyes…

"Little girl, you are much prettier when you smile!"

Candy was astonished. What was that voice? Who was there? Candy turned around and saw… Albert!

_"Those words… you are much prettier when you smile… That sweet voice… Blonde hair… Blue eyes…"_

Candy was dumbfounded. _"My Prince of the Hill!!"_ She could hardly believe in her eyes!

"Albert!" She cried. "First Uncle William… and then my Prince of the Hill!!"

She could not help crying. She ran into his arms.

Albert embraced her. "I will never forget your smile," he said in a calm voice.

"My Prince!!" Candy exclaimed. She was excited; she could still not believe that her Prince, whom she had met more than ten years ago on this hill, was her friend Albert.

"Oh, stop calling me like that! You make me feel embarrassed!"

"But, how, why…"

"Candy, I'm not a Prince. I'm still your old friend, Albert."

"Why haven't you said anything to me all these years?"

"What was it to say, that I saw you crying on the top of a hill when you were a little girl? I think that more things to talk about have happened since then."

He kissed her hair gently.

"Stop crying, little girl…" he said in a childish voice.

"Oh, these tears are tears of joy, Albert! I'm so glad that you are here. You are always here for me. I'm so grateful. You are more than a friend; you are like a brother to me, like a real family!"

"I know that my girl, I know…"

"Come, let's go, the others wait for us!" he told her in a demanding way and released her from his arms.

They went down the hill together; Candy could hardly contain her excitement. Yet, Albert was a little bit thoughtful. As usual, he was worried about her even when she smiled…

Inside the house a little party for Candy had been already prepared by her friends, Miss Pony, Sister Maria and the children. The latter were celebrating the return of their boss. They had no idea what Candy had been through the last weeks, and why she needed to go there. They were just happy to see her.

They spent the whole day laughing, singing, playing and everybody seemed happy. Indeed they were satisfied. Miss Pony, Sister Maria and Annie were able to see each other after almost a decade, since she was adopted. Archie was always curious to see the place where Annie and Candy had grown up, and found it wonderfully warm. Patty was feeling well and calmed, for the first time after Stear's death. And Candy… Candy was among friends -that always made her happy, even when things didn't go right, when she had to face the worst difficulties. Moreover, she had met her prince again, after so many years. Who could ever believe that it was her dear Albert!

The party lasted for hours. Late in the evening, as the sun was setting, the routine of the day came back. The table was to be cleaned, the dishes were to be washed, the children were to go to bed, and everybody was prompt and helpful.

After the party, the visitors stayed at Pony's Home. In fact, they were planning to spend some days there. Annie was touched and would like to remember her childhood memories, after all those years she had been away. Archie was enthusiastic about that. The whole day he was praising this cosy place and repeating how nice it would be if they stayed there, where his girlfriend had spent the first years of her life.

As for Patty, Stear's death was too recent and devastating for her. She didn't, she couldn't stand being alone right now. After all, she was alone all her life. And when at last she found someone who loved her, it was only just to lose him again. She enjoyed Candy's company and took courage when she was nearby. She was hoping that her days there would be more cheerful and carefree than if she came back to England.

All the visitors stayed at Pony's Home, except one. Albert excused himself saying that he had some matters to arrange. He said goodbye to everyone, while Miss Pony thanked him for everything he had done. Candy saw him off to his car.

"I promise, I'll write to you the next days. I'm afraid I cannot visit you soon. I'm leaving this to you," Albert said in a determined voice.

"I promise, too", she replied.

"Take good care of yourself, my little girl!"

"You, too, Albert!"

They embraced and hold each other tight. Neither of them wanted to part so soon. Candy insisted for him to stay there at least for a day, but Albert said that he had some issues to resolve; he was a businessman after all.

He rode his car and Candy stood there in the dark watching the lights draw away. A deep sigh escaped from her.

_"Goodbye, Albert… Goodbye, my friend…"_

She smiled.

_"Goodbye my Prince…"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It was a very quiet night. The moon had already appeared in the starry sky. Albert was driving home through a quiet country road.

It was true that Albert, as the leader of one of the most important and wealthy families in Chicago, with business nearly everywhere, had a lot of responsibilities. He had many things to adjust. It was only a few weeks since he had returned and taken his position at the head of the family and he should take now all the responsibilities from which he had managed to escape all these years.

"_Really a difficult thing to do!"_

Aunt Elroy should now retire and, because his opinions were far different from hers, it wasn't easy to encounter her disapproval. Of course, _he_ was the leader, she had to respect his decisions and obey, that was out of question, but it was not comfortable for him to know that no one could support him. He was alone within the family, as he had always been. After the death of his parents and his beloved sister… always alone.

The only help he could get it was from George. As all these years… He needed a lot of strength to handle this demanding position and he was afraid that he might not succeed.

"_I have to make it, I have to make it, or else…"_

He dared not think this possibility. He had to make it. Not only for his own good, but for Candy's sake as well. Because it was also true that he was thinking a lot about her.

Albert remembered a little girl with green eyes crying on the top of a hill. After many years he saved the same girl, when she nearly drowned after her boat had smashed in the waterfall. What was she doing there, anyway? He took her in his place, the house near the river, where she was welcomed by the animals; animals recognize by instinct good-hearted people. Candy was so sweet a girl, so full of sympathy and with no bitterness in her heart! The sparkle in her emerald eyes and her shining smile reminded him of his sister.

The little girl had escaped from the Leagans, who had made her a servant. A servant! A child at her age! Although she was hardly 10-12 years old, she told him that she worked hard in the stables.

"_Those naughty people! And they have the impertinence to consider themselves related to me!"_

Even back then Albert had made the same thought. He could not accept this injustice. Those horrible people made her suffer and work hard, while she was still a child! She should only have a home and the shelter that a family offers. This cruel behaviour enraged him. And Candy was suffering all this uncomplainingly and with a smile stuck on her face! Albert was determined to correct it. After having received the letters from the boys, he decided to adopt her. But then, when he took her message that she was sent to Mexico and needed his help, that stupid guard of Aunt Elroy caught him and forced him to leave the place, without being able to help her. What a mischance! Thank goodness, he could soon inform George, who managed to find her in Mexico and finally bring her back.

By this time Albert, who had struggled with the Great Aunt for his freedom, lived in his self-exile in those hills and had no idea what impact this little girl would have on his life.

He then thought that adopting her, even against the wishes of the Great Aunt, whom Candy had to face everyday, would be the end of her problems. He wished that this had come true. Candy was so good-hearted a person and Albert had noticed that Anthony was in love with her. He was happy for him, and glad that his nephew had such a good taste!

But, then… That damned day! And he had not even been able to attend the funeral. Aunt Elroy had been so hard on him. Still now, he could not forgive her about that.

"_My dear__ Anthony! I didn't expect to lose you so soon… I wish I had done more about you… Now it's too late…"_

Candy was devastating as all were. When Albert saw her outside the rose gate so heartbreaking, decided to send her away. Distance and time always alleviate the pain. That was something he had already learnt by his own experience! He sent her to St. Paul's Academy in London together with Stear and Archie, in an effort to make her be accepted by the members of the family, and in the hope that she would reconcile soon. He knew that Stear and Archie would look after her. But Aunt Elroy interfered again to send those Leagans, too. It was too late when he discovered it. He knew that they would do anything to make Candy's life miserable.

Albert also went to London to be assured that she was recovering. Then he met Terry and, when he realized that between him and Candy was developing a special relationship, he was glad to see her smiling again. Terry was not like Anthony by any means. So gentle a soul… However, he was a good fellow and he seemed falling for Candy. He could take a good care of her there, in the hostile environment of a strict school. So, Albert decided to leave for Africa and live his own adventures, before taking his place at the head of the family.

Everything seemed to be fine, until Candy sent him a letter saying that she left the Academy and she didn't want to have his name anymore. She wanted to be free and would return to Pony's Home. How much he had worried! What on hell had happened? He was not able to find out. The next thing he learnt was that she would attend a nursery school. At least, that made him worry less. It was about this time when Albert decided to come back and take over Ardlay's family. But then, he had this accident on his way home and everything stopped.

After many to- and fro- in various hospitals, Albert was sent to hers. What a pleasant coincidence! That gave him the opportunity to actually get to know her. Candy really saved his life. He was abandoned by everyone, a man without a memory, a man without a past, without a future. And the only person who cared was a blonde smiling nurse. When he left the hospital in a desperate situation, it was Candy, who stood in front of him crying and begging him not to leave. She said that he was like a brother to her. Albert didn't know then, what the meaning of those words was, but he yielded to her entreaties and accepted to follow her. What a kind hearted this girl was! If he had been able to know that he had adopted her, he would certainly have been very proud of her!

The days that followed were so beautiful. Sharing the same apartment with Candy, living near her, made him as cheerful as he could never be in his situation. Unfortunately it did not go well for her. Terry was in her life again, although she had not explained to him exactly why they were apart. She was in love and Albert was happy for her. In a strange way he felt that this girl was special to him. It was something different than gratitude, it was definitely love. He loved this good-hearted girl with smiling face who took care of him. And suddenly Candy's world fell apart. She came back from New York totally heartbroken. When she cried for her lost for ever love, Albert could not stand seeing her so devastating. He had not the slightest idea that this was the second time! He swore that he would do everything to see her smile again, to see her happy. And he tried as hard as he could. When still staying together, he tried to protect her from everything, to make her forget.

And then Albert remembered. He remembered who _he_ was, and most importantly who _sh_e was. Candy was his adoptive daughter! After a very long sleep, the first thing that came into his mind was a freckled face with green eyes and blonde pigtails! Albert could not continue living with her as a patient, no matter how much he wanted that, and above all he should come back as the leader of the family. What a nightmare! All these precious moments with her should now come to an end. However, this was the appropriate end.

Albert had to leave Candy for some time, at least until he would announce to everybody who he was, and then he could take her with him. How difficult those moments were. The responsibilities were enormous. Nevertheless, he tried to help her even from a distance. First of all, Albert tried to fix the situation with Terry, sending her a parcel with Terry's address. He was hoping that the two of them would come together again. He wanted to see Candy happy at last. She was so kind a person, she shouldn't be so much unfortunate in her life.

Unfortunately, things didn't come out as Albert hoped and there she was, alone again, worst than before. In the meantime, he had his own struggle at that time, as he was getting ready with George's help to announce himself as the leader of the Ardlays. As a result, he could not approach her.

To his greater surprise Candy approached him first. She found him in the Villa, while he was there to pick up strength for the big day… When Albert saw her, he was so nervous. What would she think of him? She would certainly have questions about his secret. How would she react? But as usual Candy was so sweet and kind and that made him feel simply embarrassed. She was crying and saying how grateful she was, but she needed not feel this way, because in his turn he was also grateful to her. He had so many precious memories, some of the best of his life, while living near her.

When Albert found out that she was there because of this ridiculous marriage arrangement with Neal, he was furious. That old-stubborn Elroy interfered not only in _his_ life, but also in his adopting child's life! And she seemed not willing even to inform him about that! How far could she go?

This fact would make Albert come back earlier than he thought, since it was necessary to put things in order. Candy stayed with him in Lakewood for a while; those three days they spent together were marvellous. They were free and together like before, and just a while before his return as the leader of the family, the end of his freedom. He needed so much these moments; he needed strength, but felt all alone. What was better than taking courage from someone, who was like a family to him? And most important, from someone like Candy! It was in her nature to cheer everybody up!

Finally the big day came and Albert appeared in the engagement party. Oh, he still couldn't forget the faces of the Leagans and his aunt! It was such a pleasance to see them embarrassed, after all those tricky plans to trap Candy!

After that day Candy went to Lakewood with him and they spent sometime together at the Villa. A special bond between them was developed. A stronger relation, since Albert needed not hide his identity anymore. The new situation he had to encounter in his life and the huge responsibilities he had to take were really stressful. He surely needed somebody by his side; it was so distressful to be alone as all these past years. Candy was definitely the appropriate person to support him. With her smiles and sweet voice she was the best company for him to relax after a tense day! He missed her so much when she left for Pony's Home.

* * *

By this time Albert had arrived at his house in Chicago. After having parked his car in the garage, he walked up the stairs that led to his office. He took off his jacket and lay down on the sofa, crossing his hands behind his head. Then, he closed his eyes and thought of the previous day.

"_Oh, Candy, you seemed so strong and happy today, but I'm sure you're not feeling this way… How I wish I could help you! I would do anything to take away your sorrow. But I'm afraid, that's a path where you have to walk alone…As we all do."_

Albert got up and walked towards the window. He stayed there looking outside in the dark. The moon was lighting the trees in the big park around the house. He thought of their meeting on the top of the hill. It was so strange…

"_Candy called me a Prince. How strange! Does she really believe in fairy-tales?"_

He opened the window and let the air cool his face. He took a deep breath, as the night cool breeze caressed his face. What a nice feeling that was!

"Well, Mr. William Ardlay, tomorrow is a working day, and a rather hard one! You should go to your bed or else Aunt Elroy will come and scold you!"

Albert laughed at this thought and then went to his bedroom. He was so tired that he almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

By the same time, Candy was also trying to sleep. After Albert was gone, the company at Pony's Home stayed a little more awake, and then they prepared themselves to go to bed. Annie, Patty and Candy were to sleep in the same dormitory and the whispers and silent laughter was a part of the ceremony. They discussed about what they were going to do the next days. No one of them wanted to talk about the past. Sad memories were not to be mentioned by anyone.

"Shhhhhhhh! Be quiet ladies or you'll wake the children!" Sister Maria was heard in a low voice from the corridor.

"Hi, hi, she hasn't change a bit!" Annie whispered, and the three girls broke into a laughter.

"It's time to sleep then." Candy said . "Good night, girls!"

She turned to the other side and closed her eyes. What a day this one was!

She still tried to calm down after this highly emotional day. The truth was that the last weeks were too emotional for her.

Aunt Elroy was persuaded by Neal and commanded Candy to marry him. She acclaimed that it was Uncle William's decision! How cowards they were! Albert would never accept that! Albert… Uncle William. She run to find him, to tell him that, although she was grateful to him, she could never obey such an order and destroy her life for ever. She was thankful to George. He was the one who sent her to the Villa. She found Uncle William sitting in his big chair and began to talk, talk, talk… until he turned around and she could see his face. Her surprise was beyond imagination! Her dear friend who had disappeared weeks ago, and whom she was desperately looking for, was standing right in front of her claiming that he was her adoptive father, her benefactor! She still could hardly believe that. Albert was always by her side, whenever she needed help and wherever she was, but this was way too far from that.

Albert saved her life when she fell down the waterfall, he saved her when the Leagans sent her to Mexico and he adopted her, so that she could be with her dear Anthony. And when Anthony died, Albert was there to comfort her, to give her strength. How much he must have suffered, too…

Even when Candy went to London, he was there to help her. His being there had seemed really strange then, but now she could understand that it was for her sake. Albert always followed her and silently took care of her.

When she saw him helpless, almost dead, in the hospital, she was terrified. She could not believe that this strong man was now in danger. What an awful feeling that was, when he did not recognized her! He, who always took her in his arms and this was the safest place in the world. Candy was determined to help him go through his amnesia. She wanted to help him as he always did, to pay him back the least of what he had done for her. In their small apartment they lived together in peace and quiet. It was so nice to have somebody to wait for her, when she came back home. Especially when he was a good cook, too!

"_My dear Albert, you were there even when I broke up with Terry. You were the best consolation for me. If it weren't for you, I don't know how I would have stood it. Yet, how could you disappear and leave me alone? W__hy was it so difficult to tell me the truth about you?"_

Candy was looking for him desperately, only to find him as Great Uncle William due to Neal's devious plans. After all this tension, she spent some weeks with him in the Villa like the old days in their small apartment in Chicago. How nice she felt! After a very long period, since she broke up with Terry, she was feeling comfortable, calm and relaxed. Albert always inspired her with confidence and safety. His smiles and his sweet voice were enough to cheer her up. Although Candy did not want to leave him, she decided to go to Pony's Home to help Miss Pony and Sister Maria, before working again as a nurse.

Candy came here just to relax for a while. However, when she arrived she found out that her friends were already here. Albert had arranged that. He, again! Her friend, her adopting father, and now, her Prince! That was amazing! She was excited! After all these years of this dream, she finally found out who he was. And it was no one else than her friend Albert! She smiled at this thought. Sure, he was handsome as a Prince should be… and kind-hearted and rescuer as a Prince should be… Then she blushed.

The truth is that, when living in the Villa with him, she had noticed that he had an extremely beautiful smile. He reminded her of Anthony. He had the same blue eyes with that sweet expression, every time they looked at her. After all, when she first saw Anthony, he reminded her of her Prince, namely Albert! She had also blushed at this thought then.

"_Shame of you, Candy! Albert would be ashamed__ for you if he knew what crazy ideas cross your mind. Of course he is very handsome, but he is also your adoptive father, it is not right to think that way."_

"_Yet, he is my Prince!" _she blushed again. _"Oh, stop it!" _She slipped under the blankets and turned her thoughts to the next day's plans until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Days were passing by easily and softly at Pony's Home. Annie had started to feel comfortable with her past again and together with Candy and Patty helped Miss Pony and Sister Maria to take care of the children. They all felt very nice about this reunion, even though it had happened not under the best circumstances. Archie also needed this time away from his home, where the memories of his brother where still fresh.

It was a rather warm summer and during these lovely sunny days they all tried to be more optimistic about the future. Life ought to be better from now on. The youthful company enjoyed the magnificent landscape full of blossomed fields and the wonderful weather with trips here and there.

When Archie and Annie were ready to leave, they were surrounded by a crowd of children and everybody was there to see them off. Miss Pony and Sister Maria were touched and invited them to come back soon. They were satisfied that Annie did not feel ashamed about this place anymore and was happy with Archie.

"Goodbye! We'll meet soon! Take care of yourselves!" said Candy and Patty with one voice.

As the couple was leaving, both girls had the same thought.

"_I hope you won't end up like me…"_

Although not admitted nor discussed by either of them, both Candy and Patty were thinking about their lost love. At Pony's Home the girls had a lot of things to do, their days were full of work; taking care of the children wasn't easy at all. However, sometimes when left alone during the evening or when they were going to bed, thinking of their lost happiness was inevitable.

Patty thought a lot about Stear. She could not easily accept the fact that he went to the war. Without a significant reason, without a good excuse, according to her opinion. He didn't have to, he didn't need to go and get himself killed. She was devastated. In her dreams she still saw him calling her name "Patty, one day we'll fly together! The sun is so beautiful from up here." Then he was flying away and his plane was crashing into the sea. Patty woke up terrified and could not easily calm down. Then she cried. He was dying once again in her dreams, in her heart. She could not easily forgive him because he left. He left her all alone, despite knowing that she loved him, knowing that he meant everything to her.

Candy, who was sleeping in the next bed, was trying to console her.

"Why? Why did he have to go there anyway? Didn't he know how much I loved him?" Patty cried.

"Of course he knew, and he loved you, too. Stear was a decent man. He could not stand seeing people dying. He just wanted to help. He didn't want to die. He never thought about that. He was hoping that he would have come back to you."

"But, he didn't!!" Patty cried.

Candy understood very well how Patty felt. She had also lost Anthony some years ago. She was just standing there over his moveless body and calling his name. How hard those times were! How many nights she had cried about her beloved! Time was the best medicine for her, for Patty too.

"Hold on Patty, it will pass. Then it will pain less. Till you forget..."

"_I hope I will, too. I will never see Stear again…Just like Anthony…"_

There were times when Candy also thought about her lost love. Not Anthony's, he had gone a very long time ago and their moments were now only a sweet memory. He could never come back.

She was grieving over her love for Terry. When she went in New York to meet him she was so happy. She was sure that he would ask her to stay with him. And she would. After their heartless separation in St. Paul's College, she always hoped that they would meet again. "As long as we're alive" she had thought when she cried at the port looking at his ship drawing away. It was not like with Anthony, Terry was alive and she could see him again.

But that cold night at the hospital, when Susanna tried to kill herself, it was his look that took all her hopes for happiness away. He was standing and looking frozen at her. When she saw him holding Susanna in his arms, she realized that this girl needed him more. At that moment, that terrible moment, she decided that _she_ should leave. He grabbed her at the stairs but that was only their goodbye. It was so unfair! How she wished the time had stopped! Terry was crying, he loved her, she loved him too. However, once more life was playing games with them. First was Eliza's trap, then was Susanna's accident. Why should this happen? This girl almost sacrificed her life to save him. She even tried to kill herself so that she would not bother him anymore. He was her only reason to be alive. What could Candy do? Nothing… She was helpless. She was the one who should draw away. How much she loved him was meaningless. She could never be happy with him knowing that Susanna suffered. If Susanna was selfish, mean, things would be different. But she wasn't…

What a nightmare! Now she was trying to forget. It did not pain as it used to do, of course, and she had managed to lock their precious moments deep in her heart, as if they had happened a very long time ago. Still, sometimes she was very sad thinking that they loved each other so much and they could be together now. He would practice his lines for the play and she would make him breakfast. Tears filled up her eyes at these thoughts. Reality then reminded her of the reason why they were apart. That was the right decision.

Her sense prevailed over her heart most of the time and she didn't feel bitterly. She was content that Terry was back on Broadway and he acted again.

"On stage I can be whatever I want; a king, a thief, a lover." These were his words. This imaginary life maybe would soften his pain after their separation.

But… all that belonged to the past. Life still went on. The pain was less as time passed by. And living in Pony's Home, helping with the children, it was the best way not to think about herself. This peaceful environment was her shelter, where she could pick up the strength to continue with her life. The only thing that Candy missed at this place was Albert's company. She felt completely comfortable when he was around; he could always say the right thing to console her. She missed a lot the days they had passed together. But it couldn't be otherwise. He had other responsibilities now and could not be available as in the past. Although she was very glad that he was the leader of the family, sometimes she was sorry because those carefree moments would never come back.

* * *

Almost a month had already passed when a letter from Albert arrived. She was so happy to hear from him. She missed him already.

Candy took the letter and went to Pony's Hill to read it under her favourite tree. She sat down on the grass and opened the envelope anxiously.

"_I wonder how he's doing…"_

She unfolded the little piece of paper and started to read the well-written lines:

_"Dear Candy,_

_I hope you are fine. I am sure that you work hard and are tired all the time as usual. I wonder who has the hard task of waking you up in the morning!"_

"What? Now, you are really mean, Albert!!" Candy got angry. She then remembered that he had once this "task" and laughed.

And the letter continued:

_"…Unfortunately, for me things aren't easy. I have to get up early, go to the office and stay there all day until late in the evening. I haven't gone even for a walk in the park since I have come back. I feel miserable. George is always here to help me. I am very lucky to have him around me._

_Aunt Elroy scolds me all the time as if I were ten years old. She's unbelievable! She's watching me and is recording every move I make!_

_I am planning of going to Lakewood next month. I'm so longing for that! I will have the time to stay there perhaps for a couple of weeks or even more._

_If you and Patty have time, come and visit me. I will be glad to see you both. Who knows? Perhaps we'll have the chance to climb a tree without Aunt Elroy seeing us!_

_Take good care of yourself. My best regards to Miss Pony and Sister Maria._

_Yours, Albert"_

Candy laughed. She imagined Albert sitting on a tree and Aunt Elroy saying that he dishonours their family name, having a headache and locking herself up in her bedroom. Poor Albert! He practically lived in his office! How difficult this could be for him. He always wanted to be free and live in nature. And climbing was one of the interests they shared! She wished she could help him in any way.

"Next month… I have missed you so much! It would be marvellous if I could come," she said smiling. "We surely could clamber a tree together!"

A thought crossed her mind. She had not climbed up her father's tree since a long time. "Why not?" she said. Every time she was up there she felt so calm and nice. As the wind was blowing, one could say it was taking all her troubles and sorrows away. She derived strength to go on with her life.

At once she grasped a branch and stretched her arm trying to reach the next one. Suddenly she felt something dropping down. That made her stop and she looked down. It was the brooch of her Prince that had slipped off her pocket. She had found it some days ago in her treasure box and she put it in her apron's pocket because it reminded her of Albert, now that he was absent. Candy kneeled down on the grass and picked it up. The brooch was shining beautifully in the sunlight. She held it in the palm of her hand and caressed this precious object tenderly with her thumb.

"My Prince's brooch! He dropped it the day I first met him," she said.

Candy forgot immediately her intention of climbing, lain down on the grass and crossed her hand behind her head forming a pillow. She looked up at the blue sky and the leaves of her favourite tree, as the latter were dancing due to the slight breeze. She closed her eyes.

"_My Prince of the hill…__ Once I thought that it was Anthony. He was so alike! When Anthony was gone, I had never hoped that I would see my Prince again. His vision left with my dear Anthony. After that he was only a dream, a story within my mind and only this brooch made me think that I had really met him… So many years have passed without seeing him. How strange to come into my life again! _"

She sighed.

"_All my life my beloved persons come and go. First Anthony, then Terry and Stear… the only one left is my Prince of the __Hill. Yet, he's not here with me. He would say: You must be strong, Candy. Life still goes on. The sun is rising and you have to breathe… Oh, Albert, will I lose you, too?"_

She was about to begin to cry again when she heard someone calling her.

"Candyyyyyy!!"

Patty's voice roused Candy from her deep thoughts. She stood up and saw the girl calling her from the bottom of the hill.

"Here I am, Patty!! Coming!!" she answered loudly.

Patty's interference in her thoughts brought Candy back in reality. She had some responsibilities at Pony's Home. She neatened her dress and started to walk downhill.

"_Yes! I'm coming. That's enough with crying, Candy! You have other things to do in your life, too."_

* * *

Late in the evening the two girls were sitting in the kitchen and enjoying their tea. Candy decided to ask Patty about their visit in Lakewood.

"I received a letter from Albert today. He invites us to Lakewood for next month. What do you think of this? Would you like to go?"

"That's a wonderful idea! But… do you think that it will be fine with Miss Pony? Is it possible for us to leave now? If there isn't any problem it would be really nice. Stear has lived there and I would like to go."

Candy was a little disappointed. Patty's mind was constantly on Stear. It would not be easy at all to forget him.

Lakewood and especially the rose garden, which should be in full bloom this season, reminded her also of Anthony, but the pain was less after all these years and she could go back there without being triste.

The next morning the two girls discussed Albert's invitation with Miss Pony, who was delighted on hearing that.

"This idea is great! Of course, there is no problem. You can stay there as long as you like, my children." She said joyfully.

"Thank you, Miss Pony!!" both girls exclaimed in delight.

Time passed quickly and the day of Candy and Patty's departure was drawing near. During this time Patty had decided that she would return to England after Lakewood. So she thanked Miss Pony and Sister Maria for the wonderful time she had at Pony's Home. These peaceful days were all she needed in this difficult period of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Candy and Patty had just arrived at Lakewood railway station. George was already there and waited for them.

"George, I'm so glad to see you!" Candy said.

"Hello, Miss Candy! Miss Patty…" he welcomed the two girls with a slight bow.

"Mr. George…" Patty bowed politely at her turn.

"Mr. William has sent me to accompany you to the Villa. The car is over there. Would you have the kindness to follow me?"

He took the luggage and went to the car, while the two girls followed him.

During the drive Candy and Patty admired the splendid landscape and the glinting waters of the lake.

"Is Albert already in the Villa?" Candy wanted to know.

"No, I'm afraid not. Mr. William is still in Chicago. He will be here by tomorrow evening," George answered.

Candy was disappointed. She had missed him so much and hoped that he would have waited for them. "_Whatever… he has always a lot of things to do,"_ she thought.

As the car was approaching the Villa, they were able to see Anthony's rose gate. The roses, which adorned the gate and the whole garden with their different colours, were in full bloom. Hundreds of them permeated the air around with their outstanding scent.

"It's fabulous!" exclaimed Patty. She had never been at Lakewood Villa before and she relished every glance at these newly discovered surroundings.

As the car entered the gate, Candy felt a pinch in her heart.

"_My dear Anthony! You are born again every time your roses blossom…" _she thought.

They reached the main entrance, where some servants stood already there to welcome them. As they got off the car, the soft sweet scent of the roses caressed their nose.

"This place is marvellous!" Patty exclaimed, being very enthusiastic.

Candy nodded and smiled to her friend, when a servant approached them and greeted them politely.

"Your rooms are ready," he said, as he took their suitcases.

Candy felt a little awkward; she didn't like all these formalities and would rather carry her suitcase all by herself.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here, ladies. I will be at your disposal," George said.

The girls thanked him and went up the stairs which led to their rooms. These were neighboured to each other and they had both view at the main entrance with the rose gate. After they had settled, the girls went for a walk, so that Candy could show Patty around the place.

* * *

The next day went by with walking around in the surroundings of the Villa. Candy and Patty were just returning from a walk, when they saw Albert's car in the main entrance of the building. They could tell his figure, while he was talking to a servant. Candy ran into his arms.

"Albert! I'm so glad to see you!!" she exclaimed in delight.

On hearing her voice, Albert turned around. He welcomed her with a sunny smile.

"Hey, my little girl… I'm glad to see you, too!" he said, while he embraced her.

"I missed you, Albert!"

"Me, too!" he said. He looked her up and down, from head to toe, and smiled. "You look fine, I dare say!"

In the meantime Patty had approached them. Albert greeted her with a caring smile.

"Hello, Patty! How are you? I hope you're enjoying your stay here!"

"Yes, Albert! Thank you! It was very polite of you to invite me here." Patty said joyfully.

"You're welcome! I'm glad that you came. Has your friend shown you around?" Albert smiled and looked tenderly at her.

"Yes, this place is wonderful!" she answered showing her exhilaration.

"Archie and Annie say hello. They will join us the next weeks. Unfortunately…" he winked to Candy, "Aunt Elroy will visit the place, too. I guess we can't do without her!" As soon as he had finished his words, he pretended that he had a headache, as his aunt often did.

The girls looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Candy's face clouded for an instance. Her last meeting with Great Aunt was on the day of her engagement party with Neal. Albert was the one who rescued her from this silly arrangement. She didn't want to face Great Aunt yet. She had just come out from this nightmare and a possible meeting with this woman would make her feel uncomfortable.

But… she couldn't avoid it. She was here to see her friend and she could stand everything. Or better to say… almost everything. If Neal appeared, that would be really displeasing!! Thank goodness, the Leagans had left for Florida after the failure of Neal's plans to marry Candy. And now that Albert had taken the leadership of the family, it was rather difficult for them to hurt her again. At least, she hoped it was.

The girl sighed and smiled playfully to her friends, who were already staring at her and seemed a little worried about the expression of her face.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent with a lot of talk and laughter. They yarned away till almost midnight. Albert told them stories about his new life and Great Aunt's continuous watch over him. She was always trying to interfere in his life and lifestyle. She even criticized him for his clothes or the way he drunk his coffee!

Candy was now more relaxed. She was happy to see her dear friend again and to see Patty also relaxed and pleased. It was very nice of Albert to invite them here. Sweet caring Albert! It was in his nature always to take care of others.

These were the thoughts that Candy made, when she was alone in her room and was preparing to go to bed. She opened the French window and stepped onto the balcony. It was a still and warm night. The sky was clear and the stars were shining. She looked around. There was not the slightest movement. Only some birds in the trees were singing their night song. Next to hers, Patty's room was dark. She was probably sleeping. A little farther there was a room with the light still on and she could recognize Albert's figure behind the curtains. Apparently this was his room and he was still awake. She smiled.

"_I was glad to see you again, my friend…"_

She smelled the scent of Anthony's roses and remembered the happy moments she had passed at this place many years ago.

"_It is always good to come back here…"_

A little farther, the room with the light still on was Albert's, indeed. He was trying to get some rest after this tiresome day. In the morning he was in Chicago striving to finish all his pending issues in order to leave for some weeks. Of course, the very next day George would be in the office to be in charge. He considered himself a very lucky man to have an employee as George. In fact he was more than that. Albert regarded him as a friend since many years.

And now he was in this wonderful place, where he had spent some of his early years of freedom. He always felt nice and free in Lakewood's forests. The last month was very stressful for him, trying to adjust himself to the new situation. He wasn't sure that he could stand living with all these responsibilities hanging over his head, but he would definitely give his best. It was a commitment he had made to himself when, his dear parents had died. And he would try to keep it.

As far as he was concerned he would be perfectly happy if he could live away from all this wealth. He loved nature and animals and hated all these well fitted costumes and social gatherings, which were called fests, and formalities and office. What was the need of all these riches, when there were so many people living in poverty? Albert had lived many years away from his wealthy environment and among poor people and knew well what was like to be in want of money. He always supported others in any way he could and, fortunately, George helped him secretly in this. Aunt Elroy would agree with donations provided that the name of the Ardlays was mentioned and acknowledged. Now that he had the first word in his family's issues, he could definitely continue his work more easily; nevertheless, nobody knew about this.

Albert had come to Lakewood to relax and to be a little of his old self again after this month and he already felt nice. He was very satisfied that Candy and Patty managed to come and visit Lakewood and he was content to see them a little more cheerful than the last time they had met. He hoped that they would have a good time here. It was obvious that Patty was still recovering from Stear's tragical death, although many months have passed since then. As for Candy, he was always worried about her. He was wondering what it was hidden behind her carefree smile and what her plans for the future were. It seemed that she had regained herself after this silly marriage arrangement with Neal, but, when he saw her frightened face on hearing Aunt Elroy's name, he wasn't so sure about that. What he _was_ sure about, it was that his aunt was coming here just to spy on him. He tried to prevent it, but unfortunately he didn't succeed. And now he had no other choice than to tolerate her caprices even during his time here.

* * *

The next days were full of trips. The party spent most of their time visiting the fabulous surroundings of the Villa. The forests, the lake, the little hut on the mountain were their targets. Everyone was happy and had a really wonderful time. The days were passing by softly and the day that Archie and Annie would arrive was close. Candy was eager to see her friends again, despite being anxious about the inevitable encounter with Great Aunt.

One afternoon the three friends were sitting on the terrace and enjoying their tea. They were discussing how they could spent their afternoon, when Patty excused herself asserting that she wanted to rest and went to her room. Although she was satisfied with her friends and she acknowledged the fact that they tried to make her feel comfortable and cheerful, there were times that she could not follow their vivid spirit and would rather stay alone in her room.

"Candy, it is a pity that Patty doesn't feel like going out… It is a lovely afternoon. What do you think if we went for a ride in the forest? We could practice our skill in climbing, before Aunt Elroy comes to Lakewood. Then the opportunities would be absolutely few!" Albert proposed with a wide smile in his face indicating that he already knew the answer.

"Of course! You have promised that, after all!" Candy winked at him joyfully.

They took their horses and rode off into the forest around Lakewood. The sun was shining above the trees and their leaves left some sunrays to reach the ground. Albert and Candy reached the shores of the lake. They left their horses to rest in the shadow and they walked along the shore. Albert stopped under a big tree.

"This is one of my favourites," he said, "I used to come here as a little boy every time my father scolded me…"

He grabbed a branch and climbed up quickly.

"That was fast! You really seem to know this tree…" Candy said and followed him.

In a minute they were on the top of the tree. The view of the lake that lay all around them was magnificent. Various birds, like ducks, coots and swans enjoyed playfully the clear waters under the sunlight. One could see the village far away and the road that led to it. It was so peaceful up there. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the light breeze like a whisper in one's ears. Precious moments of peacefulness and serenity…

Candy breathed deeply.

"It is so wonderful up here… Thank you Albert," she said in a low voice.

Albert looked at her surprised. "What do you thank me for?"

"For the invitation…" she said shyly.

"Candy, you can come here whenever you want. Do not forget that you belong to the Ardlay family."

"You know that I' m not feeling at ease with that yet."

"You shouldn't feel this way. Your adoption should not be an obstacle in your life. You are free to do whatever you want," he said decisively. And he continued: "And since mentioned, what are you going to do from now on?"

Candy expected this question. "Well… I was thinking that I could work at a hospital again. I will search for a job right after my visit here."

"Don't you want to work at Happy Clinic again?" Albert showed his surprise.

Candy was thoughtful.

"I appreciate Dr. Martin very much, but I was thinking of working at a big hospital, like St. Joan's. I am a new nurse and I still have to learn many things to be able to help people in the future. A big hospital would be a better choice."

"So… you are going to come to Chicago!" He said surprised but with apparent approval.

Candy sighed.

"I cannot work at any hospital in Chicago… Mrs Leagan has already arranged that!! How can people be so cruel, Albert?" she said in a complaining tone of voice.

"Some people have never learnt to love and be loved. They set a high value on other things and we can not change them. We must learn to face them as they are. You don't need to be afraid of the Leagans anymore. They are in Florida and I can assure you that they will stay there for a very long time!"

Candy didn't say anything and Albert started again.

"If you want to work at St. Joan's Hospital again, you can just go and apply. I will make sure that Mrs Leagan's allegations will not be taken into account anymore."

"No, I don't want that! I don't want to use the name of the Ardlays to get a job!" Candy objected.

"You won't! You've lost your job unfairly. And this must be corrected! If it hadn't been for Neal's accusations, you would not have been thrown out from this hospital. They should even apologize to you!" he said in a determined and vexed voice.

"That's true… They fired me because Neal wanted so…" Candy said, but still hesitated.

"And he is not around anymore…. You could have your job back, if you wanted so. Do not feel bad about that!" Albert tried to convince her.

"Yes, I think I would like the idea of working there again. I could learn so many things! Even if I have to face this stiff director again…" Candy seemed to agree.

"So, let me send a letter to this director and say that the accusations were false. Are you satisfied with that?" Albert waited for her consent.

Candy nodded. She wasn't sure that this was what she truly wanted.

"Come on, Candy! It would be nice if you moved to Chicago. We could meet more often, you know!" he tried to cheer her up.

"Yes, that would be wonderful..." Candy said in a low voice. This was the only thing that she was sure about.

"And, of course, you can stay at Ardlays' mansion, if you like," Albert proposed.

"Oh, no, I cannot do that! I will definitely rent an apartment," Candy looked entreatingly into his eyes. "Albert, I hope you understand and not be insulted. I can not work as a nurse and live in such a wealthy place. And above all, I don't think that I want to face Aunt Elroy every day!" she said shyly.

Albert laughed. "I didn't flatter myself with a different answer! Aunt Elroy is surely a very good reason not to consider the mansion as one of your favourite places in Chicago. Even _I_ try to avoid her! Probably a better idea would be _my_ moving to your place than the opposite!!"

Candy recollected the times when they shared their small apartment. It was surely a good idea; Albert was an excellent housemate!

"Anytime, my friend!" she said with a wide smile on her face.

She then turned her look at the lake. Somehow she was more relaxed now, even though she did not know if she had made the right decision.

"I always take decisions when I'm up in a tree!" she smiled at Albert.

Albert looked at her tenderly.

"I'm glad to see you smiling again. I hope these months of distress belong totally to the past."

"Yes, the last months were quite a distressful period…" she said calmly.

Albert hesitated for a while, but then he decided to ask. "Are you still thinking of him?"

"Eh…" Candy was surprised by his question and looked at him stumped.

He was staring at her with a solemn face.

"Terry, I mean…" he said.

Candy hesitated to answer and lowered her eyes. "It is not easy to forget… The pain is less but…"

"It will pass… Time is the best medicine for situations like this," he tried to console her.

"Our separation was so cruel…" Candy said with trembling voice.

"I know that, my girl, I know…" Albert passed his arm around her shoulders. "But it will pass. One day you will be happy again. You'll see…"

The girl had lowered her head with a sad countenance.

"Candy, look at me!" he said. "Do you remember when Anthony died?"

Candy was taken aback. Yes, she remembered… Albert consoled her at the rose gate.

"Yes…" she said in a low voice and lowered her eyes again.

"You thought you lost everything. You didn't believe that you will love again. Well, haven't you?"

Candy didn't answer. Albert embraced her and she just put her head to his chest. He kissed her softly on her hair and whispered in her ear "When Anthony died, you thought you would never love again. But then, Terry came into your life and touched your heart…"

Albert raised her head and looked her straight in the eyes. "Out there, there is someone who can touch your heart again. But… you ought to have your heart open. If you don't, he'll pass you by and you won't even notice it."

Candy closed her eyes and sunk in his arms. She did not want to accept it. "No, no one is like Terry…" wanted to cry out. Yet, she knew that Albert was right. When Anthony was gone, she had never imagined that any other man would deserve a place in her heart. She was so confused. A thousand thoughts were crossing her mind. Thousands of moments shared with her beloved persons. How could she go through all this? She breathed deeply. It was nice that Albert was there. His arms were like a shelter in a storm.

Albert rubbed her back and released her from his arms. Candy was still quiet and confused and couldn't raise her head.

He looked far away at the horizon. It was a shiny day and the waters of the lake were sparkling under the sunlight.

"Candy, we define our destiny. You must fight for yours. What are you going to do? Are you going to mourn all your life?" he paused for a moment. "Do you think that I am not fighting for my destiny, for my happiness? Do you think that I don't feel lonely or sad about the past?" he sunk his voice.

His last words brought Candy back. She turned and looked at him. At an instance, she realized that she had never thought about him. Even though Albert was her best friend, though he always tried to say the right thing, during their conversations she had never thought how _he_ felt. She was so ashamed of herself.

"Albert…" she said embarrassed. "I'm sorry… you have also suffered so many miseries… But you are always so strong!"

"Strong? Maybe I seem to be. But what should I do? Stop breathing? How can I continue with my life? I must wake up every morning and breathe. The pain doesn't lead anywhere, does it? Do I not know what it is to lose someone? Do you think that I have never loved?" his look was abstract as if he was recollecting moments of the past.

He had lost his parents, his sister, his two nephews but it seemed that there was something more.

Candy asked shyly. "Have you ever loved a girl?" but she immediately regretted for this. Albert's life was always so secretly held that she could never pierce into it.

But somehow Albert was not surprised by the question. Candy had grown up and they could have more mature conversations than they used to do. He just smiled, since he found her question rather funny.

"Of course, I have! I am a bit older than you, you know…"

Candy was relieved by the way he answered; she hadn't insulted him after all. But now, she was really curious, for she had never heard by anyone about a love in Albert's life.

"And what happened?" she asked eagerly.

"Nothing! She was gone…" he said. He immediately changed his countenance and added. "The day is wonderful. We shouldn't waste this afternoon. Would you like to go on with our ride?"

Candy was not able to move. "_What happened in Albert's life and he was so hurt? What does he mean by saying she was gone?" _However, she did not dare to ask more.

"Yes, I'd love to!" she answered mechanically, while her mind was still in his previous words.

She looked at him very tenderly. He was a very handsome man. His blue eyes were so sweet. She blushed at the thought that once these eyes had made her a great impression. Albert had also an outstanding smile and a very gentle inclination. She was feeling kind of embarrassed about her question. Of course, he could justly be the interest of many girls. But this girl should be very special to deserve him. Candy sighed at the thought that she was not a good friend at all; she had never cared so much as to ask him about how he felt_. "Shame of me! He always looks after me and I... From now on, I will not let him alone any more."_

"Lost again? Are you coming or not?" Albert had already reached the ground and had a big smile on his face.

"Right away!" she said sinking her look. She was feeling a little awkward. She had never seen Albert as a man. He was always her friend, her protector; he was always like an older brother to her. She had never thought that Albert was actually a man who could have feelings for a woman.

They walked back to the place where they had left their horses. At this site of the lakeshore, the road made a small turn. They were ready to ride, when suddenly a loud sound of barks and clattering hooves moving quickly towards them made them turn around. A terrified hare sprung out trying to escape into some bushes and two hounds rushed after the fleeing animal. At the same moment, the hunter on his horse appeared from the turn of the road running at a high speed.

Albert's and Candy's horses were frightened and they snorted and moved violently. It was not easy to obey to their masters. The reins slipped from Candy's hands. She lost completely the control of the scared animal, which reared only a few steps in front of her. Albert seized Candy with a jump and they both fell down on the grass. The scared horse galloped off, snorting with terror.

They did not move for some moments. Albert had covered Candy's body with his to protect her. His heart was pounding with anxiety. He raised slowly his head to make sure that everything was in order now. Their looks crossed each other. Albert looked deep into Candy's eyes. He remembered the last time he had embraced a girl like that. She had the same green eyes like Candy. He was staring at her, but his mind was travelling miles away.

Candy was still scared and shocked by the incident and she held him tighter. His face was so close to hers as it had never been before. She could feel his short breath on her cheeks. She felt so strange, being so close to his face, nearly touching his skin. Some locks of his hair caressed her neck. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would break. How handsome he was! His sweet eyes, staring at her! His breath, like a whisper in her ears! No! She shouldn't think this way! She closed her eyes to banish these thoughts, making a painful grimace.

Seeing her in pain, Albert, as if he were brought back in reality, realized that his body weighed down on her and she could not move. He immediately got up and helped her to do the same.

"Are you hurt?" He asked in anguish.

Candy rubbed her elbow, while she was avoiding looking at him. "No, no, it's ok! I'm fine!" was only what she managed to say. He saved her once more and she had not even the courage to lift her eyes and thank him properly.

Albert was relieved. "That was close!" He said looking at the direction at which Candy's horse had disappeared. He then turned to see his horse. Although it was still tethered to a tree and could not run away, it was obviously agitated and was snorting and pawing the grass with his hooves.

He turned to Candy. "I think that we must go back with this one. Come on! Let's calm down and then we'll ride back."

Albert walked a little farther to the lake. Candy followed him. She was still trembling. He squatted down and threw some water to his face. Candy did the same thing mechanically. As the cold water touched her face, she immediately felt better and a few moments later, she had fully recovered. Albert got back and caressed the scared horse's mane trying to calm it down.

After a while, they rode back to the Villa. Candy felt a little awkward being in Albert's arms again. However, his indifferent comments about the guards of the Ardlay family and hunting in this area, made her soon feel comfortable as if nothing had happened.

* * *

When the night fell and everybody went to their rooms, Candy was standing on her balcony and gazing at the rose garden, as she usually did before going to bed. Unconsciously, she turned to see Albert's window. The latter was dark. No light, no sign of anybody awake. Somehow, she was relieved without understanding why. She got inside and prepared herself to go to sleep. She lay down on her bed and thought about the day that had just closed. She was really scared, when that horse reared in front of her. If it had not been for Albert, she would definitely have been injured.

Candy closed her eyes. She remembered how he had embraced her. Albert was holding her tight and his beautiful blue eyes were looking deep into hers. He was so handsome! And how strange was the feeling that this contact had provoked. She had embraced him so many times in the past but her heart had never beaten like crazy, as it did now…

"_What am I thinking? Loneliness will drive you crazy, Candy! Get a hold on yourself! Albert is my best friend, he has adopted me! Oh, my God! I hope he didn't understand my stupid thoughts!"_ She tapped her head with her fist.

She then turned her thoughts to the next day. Archie and Annie were to come and Great Aunt Elroy as well. That was enough to distract her mind…

Indeed Albert had no idea of Candy's thoughts. He was in his room, but he was not sleeping, as Candy believed. He was lying on his bed and had his eyes closed. In the darkness, his face was lighted by the moonlight. Yet, within his mind, there was a very bright sunny day. Two big green eyes were smiling at him. A young woman untied her ponytail and her long brown hair tumbled to her shoulders. She was so beautiful back then! Now she was only a memory. Albert hadn't thought about her for a long time. Besides, he hadn't the time to do that. He had amnesia and then everything happened so fast. His return, the leadership of the family, work… it was too much for him. This accidental incident made him remember most vividly and affectionately the times when they were together.

"_What a coincidence! Both having green eyes..."_ he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 _**

Candy had just woken up after a bad dream. Great Aunt was announcing to her with all formalities that she was obliged to merry Neil whether she liked it or not. All the doors were closed and Neil was holding her hand and wasn't letting her go. She wanted to cry for help, to call Albert but her voice didn't come out of her body. No matter how she tried to scream, it was useless. The sound strangled in her throat.

She woke up terrified and drenched in sweat. When she realized that it was only a dream, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What a nightmare!" she said. "Today I will meet Great Aunt again. I must be brave!"

Candy got up and looked out of the window. The sun had just risen and its golden rays coloured beautifully the horizon. Eager to meet the morning breeze she opened the door of her balcony and stepped outside. Throwing a look around her, she noticed that the curtains in the windows were still closed.

_"Everybody seems to sleep. I think I'll go for a walk. I must relax and recollect my strength before I face Aunt Elroy…"_ she thought.

At the Villa, only the kitchen was busy these morning hours. Having said good morning to the servants Candy walked to the forest and followed a path that led to the lakeshore. Though only a little after the dawn, the air around was already warm enough. It was going to be a rather hot summer day.

_"It hasn't rained for a long time. Strange…After such hot days a storm usually breaks…" _thought Candy, while she was looking at the cloudless sky.

She had moved deep into the forest by now and she felt already better. Nature always has this ability to calm people. The forest and its creatures had already awakened. Candy listened at the birds' morning song and smiled, while looking up at the trees.

"Good morning, little ones! I'm so jealous of you! You have no Great Aunt to worry about!"

After some minutes' walk, she could see the shores of the lake. Candy was surprised to see that she wasn't alone there. It seemed that someone was there already, probably swimming in the lake. She could see his belongings lying on the grass, though she stood in a rather far distance.

She had just decided to turn around and not to disturb this stranger, when she saw the man coming out of the water. Although some bushes were merely covering her sight, she had approached in such a distance that she could recognise this man's figure. To her bigger surprise, it was Albert. Candy raised her hand and was ready to call him when she realised that he was naked. She immediately downed her hand and put it onto her mouth, as if she wanted to stop her voice to come out. Full of embarrassment, she dropped down quickly behind the bushes.

_"Oh, my God! He's naked! I hope he didn't see me!"_ she blushed.

As Albert, who has just come out of the water, stooped down and raised a towel, he heard a noise behind some bushes a little further from him.

"Is anybody there?" he asked in a loud voice, but received no answer.

"Foxes!" he said, "maybe they want to take a bath, too!"

He then dressed himself, enjoying the slightly blowing warm wind that caressed his body. He sat down on the grass and gazed the colours that the horizon had due to the morning sun. After having enjoyed his invigorating morning bath, Albert was thinking about how splendid life was in this peaceful little piece of earth. He reminisced in a nostalgic way about the days that he had spent here, some of his most beautiful and careless days of his early youth. For some years, this lake, this forest and their magnificent morning colours and sounds were his first company when he woke up. Surely, he had missed this way of life and his animals, which continued to live in this forest.

As Albert was reminiscing about his past days in this area, Candy, who had already peeped a few times to make sure that he had put on his clothes, was thinking whether to leave quietly or not. Although she wanted to leave due to feeling awkward, her legs were stuck on the ground and they did not move. Her desire to talk to her friend prevailed on her and she finally emerged from her hiding place. In order to make her presence perceivable, she made some noise in purpose and appeared, pretending that she had been just arriving at this place.

Albert turned his head to see what that noise was and he saw Candy. Seemingly surprised he stood up immediately in order to greet her.

"Good morning, Candy! What a pleasant surprise!" he raised his hand. "What are you doing here so early?" he wondered.

"I woke up early and actually I didn't know what to do. I thought everybody was still sleeping," she replied, having already prepared her words.

"Nice thought to come here. I woke up with the dawn, too. In fact, I do it everyday. I like this lake early in the morning. It's so peaceful. And I take the chance to swim a little," he winked at her playfully.

By this time, Candy had approached him and, while she was standing right in front of him, he noticed some leaves stuck on her pigtails.

"Hey, where were you walking around?" he laughed, removing the small leaves from her hair.

Candy immediately blushed, fearing this incident would betray her hiding behind the bushes, and tried to turn the conversation.

"You know, here and there… I was nervous today! Eh, today is the big day! Annie and Archie are to come!" she endeavoured with big smiles to beguile him.

She was so embarrassed! She avoided his look and remembered the incident of the previous day. Her heart was pounding from anxiety. After all, _he_ was a very handsome man and _she_ had been peeping on him.

When Albert saw her blushing and reacting like that, a thought struck his mind. He had heard a noise in the bushes as he had come out of the water. Could it be her?

_"Is it possible? Was Candy peeping on me? No, no!! Of course not! She couldn't!"_ he thought.

On the other hand, she was not a little girl anymore. She was becoming a woman… At an instance, he looked inquiringly at her, trying to guess her thoughts.

"Yes, today we have visitors." He paused for a moment and then he continued. "Candy, I know you are worried about Aunt Elroy. Well, I have already tried to explain some things to her, but as you know, she is a stubborn old-fashioned lady. It is hard for her to accept you in the family. However, she cannot opposite my decisions by any means. She will just be whining, that's all! You _don't_ have to worry about her, she will be polite for two reasons. Because I say so," he paused to smile to her and see her reaction "and because –even if you can't believe it- she is obliged to you for taking care of me. Of course you can not expect from her to like you, but I am pretty sure that this will come with the time."

He then whispered conspiratorially: "The best way to face her is not to face her at all! So we will avoid her as much as possible, and everybody will be happy."

Candy sighed, feeling a little relieved and consoled, and smiled wistfully to her friend.

The two of them walked back to the Villa discussing about their visitors and making plans for the next days. Patty was expecting them and they had all breakfast together.

Shortly before the noon hour, a car stopped at the main entrance of the Villa. Archie got off the car and helped Annie to get off too. Candy and Patty run onto them. The three girls embraced each other warmly and cheered. Archie greeted Albert with a wide smile.

"Hello, Albert! Oh, I am sorry… Uncle William, I mean!"

Albert laughed, "Don't worry! She has not arrived yet!"

The company burst out in laughter.

"I should get used to it, since Great Aunt will be here too. You know how strict she is when referring to your name." Archie said with a serious voice.

Candy thought that she should do the same. It would be a good start for her to win Great Aunt's favour.

After a while, they were enjoying their tea at the terrace. It was a bright sunny day and a perfect match to their jolly mood.

"Albert, Aunt Elroy's birthday is next week. I hope you remember that. She is going to give a ball." Archie informed the company.

"Oh God! And I thought I could escape from that! Actually, I was hoping to be in Chicago at the end of the next week. Now she'll definitely drag me to that ball!" Albert made a desperate grimace. Then he added laughingly. "That explains your many suitcases!"

"It is Great Aunt's birthday! At least we should be dressed properly!" Archie whined.

"Well, I think you two ladies won't escape either. You have to get a full-dress gown and help me stand this evening!" Albert turned his look at Candy and Patty.

The two girls stared at each other.

"Unfortunately, I haven't brought any evening dress with me…" Candy answered and Patty nodded confirmingly.

"Don't worry! You can borrow from me whatever you like." Annie said.

"Or… you can go to the town tomorrow and spoil yourself with shopping. Hmmm… we haven't done that since you came, have we?" Albert suggested.

He then turned to Archie. "I give you the permission to accompany these glorious ladies to their shopping day." And he whispered playfully at him. "I hope you will have finished by evening! I am sure that Candy won't like missing the dinner!"

"Albert, I heard that!" Said Candy and pinched him on the arm.

Everybody laughed at this scene, when Annie interrupted and proposed:

"Candy, Patty, would you like to take a look at my gown?" and she practically drew the girls to her room, leaving the young men astonished behind.

The three girls stepped up the stairs quickly and, when the door of Annie's room closed behind them, she said:

"Archie has heard Aunt Elroy saying that Albert should marry soon. That's why she is giving this ball. She is going to invite all the noblemen of Lakewood so that she can meet their daughters. Of course, she prefers some aristocratic families in Chicago but, she said, it was difficult to force Albert to be at a ball there. He would probably arrange a trip to get away."

"Albert... married?" Candy's mouth fell open. "Is Aunt Elroy planning to get Albert a wife? Poor Albert! Does he know about this?"

"He is surely suspecting this!" Annie answered with a certainty.

"Well, she would be definitely very lucky. Albert is a wonderful person." Patty said.

Candy smiled to show her approval to Patty's words but the truth was that she was concerned about the news. She immediately felt the need to see her friend as if he was going to get married the same day. She approached the window and looked outside. The two young men were laughing vividly in the garden. She tried to imagine Albert as a married man. He would laugh with his wife and play with his children in the same garden. This fictitious scene was something that should make her happy. Yet, she was not feeling this way. Although it was natural that one day he would get married, she really had never thought of it. Albert was always by herside when she needed him the most. It was a given situation. But if he had a wife, he would not have the same time for her…. Candy was kind of jealous of this imaginary person. This woman would have the entire attention of her beloved friend. At once she shook her head to draw these thoughts away from her.

_"What am I thinking? How can I be so selfish? Albert had suffered a lot in his life and he certainly deserves all the happiness of the world."_

While Candy was thinking about her friend's future, a car approached the main entrance of the house. A man got off the car, opened the back door and an elderly woman stepped down slowly. Upon noticing that, Candy was abruptly brought back in reality and yelled:

"Great Aunt is here! She's just arrived!"

The three girls run down the stairs to greet Aunt Elroy. The latter was talking to Albert, who had already headed to welcome her, while a bevy of servants was carrying the luggage, bringing glasses of water and umbrellas for the noon sun. It was a funny party. People were running to different directions, as if a swarm of bees was running after them.

As Candy stepped down the stairs, her eyes crossed Great Aunts' imperious gaze. This encounter sent a cold thrill down her spine. At the same time, Albert, who had watched the three girls coming down, had been following Candy's look. He immediately noticed her discomfort. Full of anxiety, the young girl bowed to show her respect to the old woman. Great Aunt's eyes narrowed for a moment. The truth was that she had not expected to see this particular person here. But then she thought it might be an opportunity to clear up some things with her.

"Hello, Great Aunt!!" the girls welcomed her one after another and made a slight bow in front of her.

"Hello, girls!" Aunt Elroy replied rigidly. "I am glad to see you in good health. Excuse me, but I need to rest. Such a journey for a woman of my age is extremely exhausting." She said and walked up the stairs. The servants run behind her, while the rest of the group sighed with relief.

"End of alarm!! Free to breathe!" Albert said to vivid the company.

Everybody laughed at this remark. It was as if the winter had come in the middle of the summer. They would not be as carefree as they were the previous days.

"Come on! This house is huge. Not to mention the garden and the forest. It will not be so difficult to hide from her, after all!!" Archie tried to console.

What Archie said it was the truth indeed. The company was not at all discomforted by the Great Aunt. The old lady showed a preference for a particular part of the garden, when outside the house, whereas most of the times she closed herself up in her room shamming a headache, especially in order to avoid the dinner with the vigorous young company. She preferred not to be bothered and to have dinner in her private room. There was a person she wanted to avoid in particular. And that person was not other than Candy.

Aunt Elroy never accepted Candy's adoption by her nephew. What on hell was he thinking, when he adopted her? A girl of no origin and inferior position! A servant of the Leagans! This girl never showed any gratitude for her adoption. From the very first moment of her introduction to the family she showed her disrespect and her wild character. She never acted according to the family's rules. Moreover, Aunt Elroy was mad about how Candy rejected Neil's proposal. How dared she reject him at the engagement feast, how dared she expose the family in front of the most prominent people of Chicago's society?

However, Great Aunt was a stubborn woman but she was not unjust. Even though she could not forgive Candy for all the displeasure that she had caused, she acknowledged the fact that this girl helped her nephew through his amnesia; during those horrible days, when nobody knew the slightest thing about him. He had just disappeared and even George knew not where he was. Those months were full of distress and agony. And to her biggest surprise, the person who had mostly helped him was this antipathetic girl! Under different circumstances she could not feel but gratitude for the person who nursed her nephew, but how could she neglect the fact that Candy lived in the same apartment with a man, and furthermore a man whose real identity she had not known, as she had acclaimed? Everything this girl did, even if well-intended, brought embarrassment and disgrace to their family.

No matter how hard Aunt Elroy tried to accept Candy to her family, even after the revelation of her assistance, this was not accomplished. The old lady constrained herself to act politely for her nephew's sake, although she never understood his caprices, and hoped that things would change if he got married. This girl was an additional bad influence on him, but she could not be around anymore if he had an appropriate wife and family. Her plan was to get him married as soon as possible. Her birthday was a fine opportunity to press him to attend the ball. And hopefully he would do the same later at Chicago…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The day that Aunt Elroy's ball was to be given was close. Great Aunt was constantly occupied with the preparations for this social event, to which she had invited the most prominent houses of Lakewood. It was by all means inferior comparing with a feast in Chicago, according to her opinion, but her nephew was the most difficult character to deal with, when it concerned social events of this kind, and she could do nothing more than endure his oddities.

All the servants in the Villa were working hard to please her wishes. The silver had to be polished, the stairs and the floor to be perfectly scrubbed, the windows to be washed, the garden to be weeded and pruned and everything to be impeccable. The tiniest detail was utterly planned and elaborately prepared for a glorious -on a par with Ardlays' social status- evening, which, according to Great Aunt's intentions, was an excellent opportunity to introduce her nephew properly in Lakewood's society. She also nourished the hope that it might be the beginning of a series of her nephew's similar social appearances.

All those Great Aunt's occupations were to the profit of the young company hosted at the Villa. Aunt Elroy was always giving orders related to the preparations and the only time they had to see each other was during the meal. Apart from Albert, who was worried because he felt trapped by his aunt, the other young people were enjoying their reunion and the amiable summer weather. Besides, they would not be together for long. The very next day after the ball, Patty together with Archie and Annie would leave for Chicago, and then she would take her long way back to England.

Candy would leave for Pony's Home, where she would say goodbye to Miss Pony and Sister Maria and then she would also go to Chicago and search for a job at a hospital. Albert had proposed to settle things out between her and the director of St. Joan's hospital and she had reluctantly agreed. She wished that this decision was the right one. Albert was also in a hurry to get back to his issues. Almost a month had passed since he had come in Lakewood and it was really a lot. Obviously he could not have such a vacation in the near future. Besides, a business trip was already arranged for the next month and he had also to prepare himself for this.

*

*

Finally the evening of the ball came. The house and the garden as well were dashingly decorated and reminded of the glorious past days of the noble family, when none of all these misfortunes, starting with Albert's parents' death, had struck them.

In front of the house carriages arrived consecutively with the eminent guests. The entrance hall was thronged with full dressed ladies and gentlemen and a lot of pretty young girls, who were anxious to meet at last the most important habitant of the house, Sir William Aldray. A great deal of rumours regarding his life and especially his absence the previous years had been written in Chicago's newspapers and the whole mystery of those years that he had not appeared in the people of Lakewood excited their imagination. However, their impatience had to wait a little longer to be satisfied, for the man who accepted them at the door was Archie. Great Aunt, who was the honoured person of the evening, was already in her seat in the ball room and Albert was standing right next to her.

A few moments earlier Candy was in her room, trying to amend the last details in her appearance. Looking splendid in her evening gown, worthy of the Ardlays' status, she was standing in front of her mirror and trying to fix a ribbon on her hair with not much success, when a knock on the door was heard.

"Please, come in…" she said in a manner that betrayed her effort to fix her problem.

It was Albert. He walked inside, smilingly.

"Hello Candy! Are you ready?"

As Candy turned her face, he stopped speechless in the middle of the room admiring her beauty. She was well-groomed and charming. His glance fell upon her dress. She wore an outstanding long blue-green taffeta gown with a tight embroidered bodice and laced flounced sleeves. Her hair dropped gently on her shoulders and a silk ribbon of the same colour held most of them – a perfect match to her emerald eyes, while a few curly locks slipped here and there behind her ears. That detail was trying to amend, when he interrupted her.

Albert looked Candy up and down and then his look, full of admiration, stopped at her eyes. The tomboy girl he once knew had grown to a stunning young lady.

"Enchanting…" he said softly, as if he didn't want to disturb the scene he beheld with his voice.

Candy accepted his approbatory look with a relieving smile. The truth was that she was struggling to be perfect that night and not to embarrass the family. And now she had to struggle with this jungle that was planned upon her head! Upon hearing his comment she felt embarrassed, for she was not at all used to such comments, moreover from a very handsome man like Albert. He was indeed very fetching tonight, wearing a black suit with a bow-tie. Candy looked enthralled.

Albert bore a striking resemblance to Anthony. His extinguish smile, his soft blue eyes, his short-cut hairstyle reminded her of the boy so keenly that she felt she could not breathe. She remembered a day some years ago, shortly after her adoption by Great Uncle William, when Anthony, Stear and Archie were to escort her at her reception party, here in this same house. Anthony had also worn a black suit that night. For a while she was lost in her memories. It was as if she had seen Anthony again, in his adultness though. Confused as she was, Albert's voice brought her back.

"Candy! Are you alright?"

"Eeehh… yes!!" she said realizing who was standing in front of her.

Candy fixed her gaze at Albert. She was not used to see him full dressed and this was an unfamiliar though certainly a pleasing view. She admitted to herself that her friend was very attractive. Her cheeks took a reddish colour at this thought, as they did a few days earlier when she had seen him naked accidentally after his morning bath in the lake.

The awkwardness, which was sensed by both of them, was interrupted by Patty who came from the next room. She also looked very beautiful in her pale green gown and won a compliment from Albert. Candy asked Patty to help her with her hair, while Albert excused himself saying that it was time for him to be at his Aunt's side. Soon after Albert's departure, a servant, who escorted Annie, came to inform the girls that the guests have already arrived and they should be in their places, too.

The three girls went down immediately and took their places in the ball room, where the guests had already gathered. Aunt Elroy was sitting on a big armchair having Archie and Albert by her side. Candy, Patty and Annie were standing at a distance. Although Candy was a member of the family, Great Aunt in purpose neglected to call her beside her, employing the opportunity of the presence of the girl's friends. This was surely to the profit of the young girl, since she also wished to avoid being near the old woman. The latter after having received wishes by guests, was ready to make her speech and to introduce her nephew. Her heavy voice was heard and everybody stood still.

"My dear friends, welcome to our home. Firstly, I would like to thank you for accepting my invitation and honour me with your presence. I am also glad that this birthday party gave me the opportunity to introduce to you my nephew, Sir William Albert Aldray."

As soon as Great Aunt finished her words, a lump was formed in Albert's throat. He was not used to all these formalities and he surely did not enjoy them. Nevertheless, he did not hesitate a moment and greeted, in his turn, the guests politely.

"Good evening! I am William Albert Aldray. I am honoured that you are here to celebrate with us our dearest aunt's birthday." He lifted his glass and then turned to the old lady. "Happy birthday, dear Aunt Elroy! To your health and joy!"

A great applause followed his short speech. Great Aunt was seemingly pleased. Her plan was followed exactly. Her eyes made a round to see the impression that her nephew had made with his appearance and she was obviously content with the result. Everybody seemed impressed by the young man; just as she had wished.

She beckoned to the orchestra and the musicians started to play. Indubitably Albert was to lead the first dance. And he did. A very fine young lady, the daughter of a man of importance, was introduced to Albert by his aunt, not giving him the time to react as he wished. A waltz was played and he led the young lady to the centre of the ball room. They started dancing and that was the signal for other couples to be formed and waltz.

Annie, looking fabulous in her pale blue dress, was happy to be escorted by her boyfriend, Archie, also nattily dressed, while Candy and Patty were not asked at first and stood in a corner watching the others dancing.

That gave Candy the opportunity to observe her friend Albert. His manners towards his partner, who seemed to be flattered, were the most courteous; he was a true gentleman; He was a glamorous man with his lovely eyes and a glittering smile. Candy was watching him dancing and twirling in the rhythm of the music, a competent dancer, and the more she looked at him the more she felt bewitched.

"She is very beautiful, isn't she, Candy?" Patty said suddenly. "Look how Great Aunt watches them."

Candy turned in astonishment. The young lady was definitely as Patty had said. Absorbed as she was admiring her friend, she hadn't paid much attention to his dancing partner nor she had noticed how content Aunt Elroy seemed to be. She accepted Patty's comment rather displeased. She glanced at the old woman and then turned her look to the dancing couple. Albert was talking smilingly to the young girl, who returned his smiles, and Candy felt pinches of jealousy in her heart.

Before she could say a word to Patty, a round of applause was heard by the audience, as the first dance was over. Albert bowed politely and kissed the young girl's hand and headed towards the place where the two girls stood. Upon seeing him approaching them, Candy felt her heart pounding anxiously. He had hardly thrown her a glance until then. It was so strange. He seemed so remote, so formal, a powerful man at whom everybody looked with awe, so different from Albert, as she knew him in their intimate moments.

From her elevated sitting place Great Aunt saw Albert's movement and was terrified, as she guessed his intentions.

"_He is going to this girl again!! What on earth is he thinking? Now everybody will ask about her and they will find out that she is his adoptive daughter! Oh my God! What an embarrassment!"_

As Albert approached the girls, he said smilingly:

"Well, ladies, since I am your escort for this night, you will have to stand my dreadful dance abilities!"

The girls laughed at this remark and Candy was relieved seeing that her friend was not the remote Sir Aldray, but the cordial man she knew. To her big surprise though, he asked:

"Patty, you are our dearest guest. Will you do me the honour to dance with me?"

Patty, astonished as her friend was, blushed and accepted gladly the proposal. Albert took her hand and then turned to Candy playfully:

"You, my little lady, will be the next one!"

Candy faked a smile towards him. Her heart was beating in a crazy way and her eyes were stuck on her friend. She was jealous! Even though she understood that Patty was Albert's guest and his proposal was completely justified, she could not help feeling neglected.

Great Aunt was stunned as well, for she had thought that her nephew would have danced with Candy and had been preparing herself for all the gossip that this action would arouse. Yet, her nephew had managed to astound her. Now she would only answer that this girl was a friend of the family, the daughter of a noble English house, who attended the same college with Archie. She dared not mention Stear's name. It was extremely painful to her and under other circumstances she would not even discuss it to have a feast for her birthday. But Albert's proper matching and the continuation of the family name was a matter that needed urged actions. His frivolous way of living, beyond the standards of their social status, had been already endangering their reputation.

Albert was satisfied seeing his aunt relieved. It was exactly his purpose. He would prefer to dance with his adoptive daughter, so everybody would learn who she really was, but this would bring pleasure neither to Candy nor to his aunt. Candy would surely feel awkwardly, when all those people would stare at them, and his aunt's rage would tense the relationship with the young girl. It was more prudent to avoid such a situation. Besides, Patty needed more than anybody else an encouragement to take part in social life again and to acquire some self-confidence. Naturally he noticed Candy's surprise; however, he could never guess what emotions his action aroused.

A young man asked Candy to dance. She accepted politely, although she did not feel like dancing anymore. Her eyes searched for Albert and Patty. His tender look and affable manners towards her friend grew her desire to be by his side.

When this dance was over Aunt Elroy waved to Albert. An elegant young lady of apparently high rank was beside her. Great Aunt called Albert and introduced the woman to him. She was a member of an eminent family, which resorted in Lakewood but had its main residence in Chicago. Albert, as expected, was very polite with the lady and could not avoid continue the next dance with her.

Half of the evening was spent in the same way. Albert was obliged to talk to important men and to dance with their daughters. He felt trapped and suffocated. His eyes searched for Candy many times. He could see her from a distance but could not approach her at all. Every young lady in the room waited impatiently for her turn to dance with him. Everything was going according to Great Aunt's plans, who sat comfortably in her armchair and observed with content.

At a corner of the ball room Candy was observing the ball as well, but she was displeased with the course this evening had taken. She admired her friend from a distance but she was not able to talk to him. She danced with some young men but she always looked for Albert. He was so handsome in his suit and so competent in dancing. When did he learn to dance so well? Beautiful ladies gathered around him and that made her feel uneasy and quite neglected. She was used to have Albert's full attention during their meetings and the situation she faced this evening was an entirely new experience for her. Of course she acknowledged the fact that his behaviour was the awaited one from a cordial host, but that did not lessen her unease. She definitely needed to leave this place.

Finally she went out with Patty and Annie. It was a rather warm summer night, while the summer was approaching its end. The moon graced the sky and lighted the garden outside the Villa. The sweet scent of the flowers was in a perfect harmony with the music that was heard from inside.

Candy breathed deeply letting the fresh air to fill her body and clear her mind. Annie started to talk first.

"Aunt Elroy must be very pleased. She had all the girls she wanted to introduce to Albert."

"He was very polite to dance with all these girls!" Patty remarked.

"_All but one…" _Candy thought.

"And every girl seems to be fancy of him. But telling the truth, he looks very handsome. Aunt Elroy would definitely find him a lady." Annie added.

Candy seemed to be lost. How had things gone so fast? He could not marry just like that, a girl he hardly knew, because Great Aunt said so!! Then she remembered the swarm of all those delicate girls around him.

"I am sure he can pick up a wife by himself!" she said angrily.

The other girls looked at her stunned.

"Of course he can! I was only kidding! What's the matter with you?"

"Please, forgive me. It's just I do not like this ball at all and Aunt Elroy makes me feel stressed," she lied hiding her true source of anger.

The idea of Albert married with a girl like that seemed terrifying. He would never have time for her. She felt so miserable thinking that this night was only the beginning.

Both girls looked at her with compassion. It was true that Candy had suffered a lot from the old woman and she was completely justified to feel tensed.

At that moment Archie came and proposed to the girls to come inside, but Candy said she needed more fresh air. When she was left alone, she tried to put her feelings into an order and was immediately mad at herself; she was selfish and unfair with her friend. Albert was always very affectionate. He would never neglect her; he was not that kind of person. Besides, today he was occupied with his duties, being a gentleman and a warm host. He could not act differently, she concluded.

She remembered him dancing with so much grace and sighed disappointed that she was not able to dance with him.

"He was surely handsome…" she said unconsciously, thinking she was alone.

"Who was handsome?" a playful voice was heard a little farther.

Candy turned around in panic. It was Albert!! He had just heard her!! She blushed and was not able to speak.

"A…Albert!!" she faltered.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"There you are!! I've been looking all over for you! I could hardly talk to you tonight!" Albert said approaching Candy at a quick pace.

He had gone out to escape from the feast, when he unexpectedly saw her sitting on the stone parapet above the stairs that led to the garden. Seemingly pleased to see her, he got closer and repeated his question:

"So... who amazed you, my little one?"

Candy looked at him in a daze. She could not think of anything suitable to say neither could avoid his look.

"Nobody…" Her voice was trembling. She then picked up her courage and managed to utter:

"No! Not nobody. I mean… I mean… I was… thinking about you…You were quite impressive tonight!" She hoped that Albert would not notice her reddish cheeks in the dim moonlight.

Albert was struck by the remark. Did Candy find him handsome? He certainly did not expect to hear that from her.

"_Candy was here all alone and was thinking that I was handsome? As a man?"_

He tried to be calm, in order not to make her feel more embarrassed than she already was.

"Well, if I managed to impress you, this is quite something!" he remarked and, making fun of his situation, added: "You know, I was trying really hard in there to amaze people and reach Great Aunt's expectations!"

His warm smile made Candy feel really comfortable, even though she had been caught thinking aloud.

"It seems that you have made it…" she said softly.

Albert made a painful grimace. "My head is spinning and my feet are killing me. I cannot stand so many waltzes in one evening!" Then he turned his head to the direction from which he had come, and said quickly, as if someone had been following him. "I' m going to hide myself in the garden!"

He gestured goodbye and passed her by. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around.

"You were also very charming tonight," he said politely, but he immediately regretted it. He left quickly and disappeared in the garden.

Candy had been following him with her eyes, until he disappeared, as the stairs made a turn. Albert's last words had sounded so sweet and a wave of warmth flooded her heart. He was paying her attention after all! She felt a strong need to see him; she had missed him so much this evening, watching him only from a distance. Even though she hesitated for a while, she stepped down slowly the stone stairs and moved to the garden.

Albert's quick steps led him to the rose garden. He sat on a bench, tilted his head back and closed his eyes, trying to recollect himself and rest for a while before going back. The music that caressed his ears and the scent of the roses that surrounded him clearly had a calming effect on him.

Albert thought about Candy for a while. What was the meaning of all this? Was it possible that she felt attraction for him? No, this could not be. Yet, the tone of her voice, when thinking aloud, her embarrassment upon his sudden appearance were not at all innocent. He was not wrong about that, but he was confused. What was Candy really thinking? She was not a girl anymore; she was growing up to be a woman. But her seeing him as a man was beyond his imagination.

He took a deep breath, trying to draw his mind away from these thoughts. The air was indeed refreshing. Albert was feeling trapped inside the house. His aunt had made a great deal of job to nail him there. He could understand that all those young female guests' presence was not accidental. However, the truth was that he had not expected the old lady to show such a determination to interfere into his life. Thank goodness, he was leaving the next day and he would not be in Chicago for some time, so he would definitely avoid all those unpleasant situations in the near future.

Albert was so thoughtful that he did not perceive Candy's presence, who was standing a little farther and was watching him for quite some time. She had approached him in a close distance and was thinking whether she should disturb him or not. He was sitting on the bench under the fountain among the roses. She could see his profile, as it was lightened by the moonlight. He was still, his head tilted back. Candy supposed that he was sunk in deep thoughts. What was he thinking? She wondered. Perhaps he was thinking about her earlier blunder. Or he was thinking about someone he met this evening. To what extend his aunt's plot to get him married had succeeded, she wondered. She suddenly felt threatened. Maybe his aunt's plans would soon come true. Besides, he had just admitted that he had been trying to satisfy her expectations! A fear of loneliness and abandonment struck Candy's heart and she felt a great desire to hold him tight. However, she was standing there watching him and not having the courage to move forward. Tears came into her eyes.

Albert suddenly felt somebody watching him. He turned around and was greatly astonished to see Candy, not knowing how to justify her presence. The solemn expression of his face, as he stared at her surprised, made Candy feel the earth move under her feet.

"Albert…" she uttered with a sob in her throat. He had just had the time to stand up, before she ran into his arms. Albert embraced her and she hid her face in his chest. He was taken aback. He could hardly understand what was going on, while his heart was pounding. Some minutes ago she soliloquized about him and now she ran into his arms.

"What's the matter? What happened?" he asked anxiously_._

"Albert… I've missed you so much…" Candy sobbed. "Will I lose you, too?"

"Lose me? Why? Candy, what are you talking about?" He held her back and looked at her teary eyes.

"It's just…" she managed to say, "if you marry, I won't see you any more…"

On hearing this, Albert burst into laughter. All the tension and confusion that he had felt disappeared at once. So, that was the reason she behaved so strange!

"Marry? Me? Ha ha!! How on earth did this come into your mind?"

He could not help laughing and released her from his arms. He sat down again and Candy sat reluctantly beside him. She lowered her head, realising her new blunder. She felt stupidly. How could she now explain her fears to him?

"Well…" she hesitated a moment, "Aunt Elroy… I mean… all those girls she introduced to you… Someday you will marry, won't you? And you will not have much time available for your friends, right?" she said in a childish voice.

Albert was still laughing with that sweet expression her face had taken after understanding her gaffe.

"You don't have to worry! I'm not going to marry soon!"

Then he looked at her tenderly: "You will always be my little girl. This will never change, no matter what I or you do."

He swept her tears with his soft fingers and gave her a comforting smile. Candy felt relieved and smiled as well.

"I am sorry about this, Albert… I think it's because I almost didn't see you this evening..." she said whiningly.

"Yes…This is quite true. I was very busy thanks to my aunt! Obviously, she's trying to find me a wife!"

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the music that was heard from the house, when Candy suddenly asked:

"Why have you not married yet, Albert?"

Albert was surprised by the question. He was not accustomed to discuss this subject with anyone except his aunt naturally, without giving her much information though.

"Have you got any candidates, too, my dear?" he grinned, trying to avoid answering her question.

"Of course not!" she pinched him on his arm and pretended to be offended.

Albert rubbed his arm and smiled.

"I've not found the right one till now, I suppose…"

Now Candy was really curious and took the chance to ask:

"Albert… what happened with that woman you mentioned the other day?" Her heart was beating fast, wishing that her question would not bring pain to her dear friend.

Albert was not ready to give an answer, since he was not used to talk about his personal matters with anyone. He hesitated a moment before replying.

"We've met in Africa. We _could _have married, but we haven't. She had to go, and then the war came, my accident… I never saw her again… Well, sometimes things come this way, and then they belong to the past."

Candy was staring at him. Albert faced his misfortune with so much strength that she admired him. He had lost many of his beloved persons in his life. He had so gentle a heart, he deserved happiness more than anyone else, yet he was really alone; exactly as she was.

"I am sorry…" she said softly and wished she could take all his sorrows away.

Albert caught her sweet look and, not wanting to distress her longer, he grinned:

"Don't be! Perhaps there is a lady among my aunt's acquaintances who is so accomplished in needlework that I cannot resist but to marry her!"

Candy laughed at this remark, but his mentioning of Great Aunt made her remember the ball.

"Oh, my God! The ball!" she stood up at once.

Albert laughed as well. "Yes… we aren't over with this yet." He stood up. "But… you owe me a dance, my little one!"

He stretched his arm, saying: "Will you do me the honour, my lady?"

"Here?" she asked astonished.

His hand was waiting hers, while the music was well heard from the Villa.

"Yes, here! Or do you prefer the applause of the audience?"

She accepted laughingly and they started dancing their first waltz.

"_Of course, I do not… Being alone with you it's wonderful." _Candy thought.

"This is the first time we dance, Albert," she remarked.

"Indeed it is!" he agreed and held her tighter.

Candy looked into his eyes and saw so much warmth and sweetness in them, that it caught her breath. She was enthralled by his handsomeness; she sensed his soft hand touching hers, his other hand round her wrist like a caress. Her heart was beating like crazy, as it did some days ago, when he grasped her in front of her rearing horse.

Albert could not also remain indifferent to this scene. He had not had a romantic encounter with a woman since a long time, and now he was dancing, in an evidently romantic atmosphere, with the most important girl in his life at this period; a girl who was becoming a beautiful woman. Perhaps she was not the most stunning beauty he had ever seen, but the sweet wildness of her character, her kind heart fascinated him much more than a pretty face could ever do.

He observed her delicate face, her lovely eyes - their look stuck into his, her soft skin, as he held her hand. He felt her body on his hand around her wrist, as they were twirling. Albert was too afraid to admit even to himself that he felt attraction. This situation was dangerous enough to provoke feelings that should never be felt.

He caressed her back and squeezed slightly his fingers into her gown feeling her body, as the waltz was over. He got closer to her and kissed her gently on the forehead. Candy closed her eyes, while her heart was pounding …

"Thank you, my lady!" Albert smiled at her. "Shall we go inside? Otherwise my aunt will have the servants to search for me. She will definitely have some more candidates for me to talk to!" He said laughing at himself.

Candy obeyed with a faint smile. She wished that the evening had ended at this moment.

The ball room brightly lighted was still full of people, in contrast to the dim moonlight and the peacefulness of the night, which had fallen in the surroundings of the house. A few people noticed Albert and Candy, as they entered the ball room together. Among them was, unfortunately, Great Aunt, whose eyes narrowed at their sight; she immediately detected the danger of that girl's presence around her nephew.

The rest of the evening was spent in a similar way and when the last guest had left the place, the habitants of the house were permitted to go to their rooms, the only salvation for some of them.

When Albert was finally in his room, he was so tired that he could not move. He untied the uncomfortable bow-tie, unbuttoned some buttons of his shirt and dropped himself on his bed. His aunt's plans had worked so fine. She had trapped him in an event that he hated the most. He was obliged to behave strictly, to speak to all those people, who had nothing in common with him except their money, to smile to fancy-dressed ladies, conceited and cold in their majority. A nightmare! He was determined not to allow his aunt to drag him to such an event again in the near future.

Then he got up, approached the window and opened the curtains, so that the room could be lightened by the moonlight. He glanced at the garden and thought about Candy. Something strange had happened that evening; a change in his feelings for her. Was it something due to his loneliness or existed since a long time, but he had never realized it before? He was not sure. She was the only woman who was in his mind the last months. But only as a little girl who needed his protection. Or not? He wondered. During the last extremely stressful months the only times he felt nice and free was, when he was with her. Had all those days they spent together been nourishing something different? He could not tell.

One thing was sure. Legally she was his daughter, his protégée. She was in love once with his dearest nephew and later with his friend, Terry. He should never allow to himself to think anything different about her.

Albert smiled. He had never thought that this adoption, which he had made with so much caring, would someday trouble him.

"Oh, what am I thinking?" He said to himself.

Candy needed not further problems in her life. Was it his imagination or did she behave differently this night? She was alone with a broken heart. Her susceptible situation should not lead them both to something that was not allowed, something that they would both regret. Albert decided that it would be better to avoid her for a while. He felt lucky that he was leaving the next day. She firstly needed to settle her daily matters, starting with her job.

In another room Candy was lying on her bed and thinking also about the evening. The only thing she had enjoyed was those few moments with Albert. She closed her eyes and recollected their dance.

"_My dear Albert… He was irresistible, enchanting like a prince. And I was his princess for a while…" _

She sighed and remembered the kiss he gave her on the forehead. She touched her lips with her fingers and dreamt of his lips touching hers. Terrified from her own thoughts she opened her eyes.

"_What is happening to me? Albert… why am I feeling this way? I think I' m getting crazy. These last days with you…I think I… No, I shouldn't! Yet, when I'm with you I feel so nice, I feel happy. Now you'll leave and I'll be alone again… I miss you already…"_

Candy got up, threw some cold water to her face, so as to regain herself, and got back to her bed. It was not easy for her to fall asleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

The very next day after Great Aunt's birthday feast everybody was exhausted. The enormous house had to be cleaned and find its daily routine again, and the servants were fully occupied with this task.

As for the young company hosted at the Villa, they had a very late breakfast together, extremely relieved that Aunt Elroy was having hers in her private room. She shamed headache after previous night's feast. Albert was also absent. He was supposed to have got up very early and he was working in his study, as a servant informed them. Candy was disappointed, but showed nothing in front of her friends, who were leaving for Chicago this noon.

After breakfast everybody went to their rooms to prepare themselves for the trip. Candy also planned to leave the next day for Pony's Home and found it prudent to employ this time to pack her things, too.

She sighed at the thought that those beautiful moments she had spent there with her friends were coming to an end. These were her thoughts when somebody knocked at her door. It was Patty, who wanted to see her before leaving. After all, they would not see each other for some months, since she would return to England.

"Candy, I want to thank you again for everything you have done for me. Your help was really invaluable."

"Oh, Patty… I did nothing than you wouldn't do for me. I enjoyed your company as well."

"It meant a lot to me. These months were a real torture. I think I'm feeling better now. I'll try to be myself again back home. As Albert said, as long as the sun shines, we get up every morning and we have to breathe and fight for ourselves…"

"Albert?" Candy said in astonishment.

"Yes, Albert. We had a little chat together some days ago… He does have his way to smooth one's heart. He is a wonderful person, Candy," Patty looked at her meaningfully.

"Yes, he is…" she replied.

"He cares really a lot about you. You are very lucky to have him," Patty continued without changing her countenance.

"Yes, I think I am!" Candy agreed.

"Happiness doesn't knock our door every day. We should acknowledge it when it comes. Otherwise it will pass by and be lost forever."

Candy could not utter a word, while Patty prepared to leave.

"_Don't let him go, Candy… Realize it and do something before it's too late…" _Patty thought, but she had not the courage to say it to her friend.

"It's very hard to lose someone you love, you know that well," she said instead, just before closing the door behind her.

Candy was left alone, staring at the door that had been closed. Patty had just spelt out what she did not dare to say the previous night. How had Patty realized what she felt? But what did she feel anyway? Why did she not deny her friend's words? She should have said that she had loved no one but Terry! No one? Hadn't she loved Anthony before she met Terry? She remembered Albert's words.

"_When Anthony died, you thought you would never love again. But then, Terry came into your life and touched your heart…"_

"_Out there, there is someone who can touch your heart again. But… you ought to have your heart open. If you don't, he'll pass you by and you won't even notice it."_

When Anthony died, she thought she would never love again. When she lost Terry, she thought the same. Albert was right! Someone would make her heart beat fast again, and it was him!!

"_Albert… Did you notice the beat of my heart yesterday? And even if you did, what does it mean to you?"_

Around midday, as Candy was lost in her thoughts, a knock at the door was heard. A servant informed her that Mr. Cornwell, Miss Brighton and Miss O'Brian were ready to leave.

She washed her face quickly to regain herself and went down. In the courtyard the car was ready, while a couple of servants were still taking care of the last details concerning the luggage. Candy's blood froze in her veins, when she saw Albert standing in front of the car and talking vividly to Archie, still being confused about her true feelings. She stepped down the stairs that led to the courtyard, where everybody was, avoiding to look at him. She was too afraid that she would betray her thoughts.

Candy embraced Annie cordially and they promised to see each other soon in Chicago. When she approached Patty, her eyes bleared. The two girls held each other tight.

"I wish you stayed longer!" Candy sighed.

"I hope I will able to come back before Christmas." Patty promised.

"That would be wonderful!"

"Yes, I think so..."

"Take care, Patty!" Candy shouted, as Patty stepped in the car and the car engine started.

"You, too, Candy!" Patty returned from the car's window.

Archie honked, as he turned the wheel and the car took the road that led to the rose gate. Candy watched the car, as it was drawing away, until the only thing they could see was the cloud of dust that was left behind over the droughty road.

The servants went back to the house, leaving Albert and Candy alone. Albert was the first who broke the silence:

"Well, that was it! No more vacation. Back to work! Have you prepared yourself for your journey?"

"Yes, sort of…" Candy replied. For the first time being with Albert was something that make her feel uneasy.

"Well, I have still some things to settle. I'll be in my study, in case you need anything." He said and turned to leave.

"I'll go for a walk!" she said determinately. "It will be a long time, before I come back here." She needed to put her thoughts in an order.

Albert nodded in consent and stepped up the stone stairs to the house quickly.

*************************************************

"_The last days were so strange… Albert is constantly on my mind… I feel so nice when he's around… I feel happy. Albert… the one who was always by my side… Uncle William, my Prince… you have entered my life in many ways… you are so important to me… And last night I wanted something more… But how can I ask for more? You have given me already too much… Your smiles, your tender look, your soft voice, your presence alone are enough to make me happy… How could you give me more? And then… it's this adoption… I was excited when I found out that you were Uncle William, but now…now… I think I love you Albert… yes, I love you… All I want is to be with you… And I am so afraid that you will notice my feelings… What will happen then? I know you care about me, but… could you ever love me as a girl? Oh, Albert, I hope you won't notice it… I don't want to lose you…"_

Candy was lying on the grass near the lakeshore and had her eyes closed. The sun was shining and its rays were caressing her eyelids, playing among the leaves of the trees above her. She knew she was falling in love with Albert; though this love was not to be a requited one, most important to her was the fact that she could be around him, the only thing that could please her after a very long time.

*************************************************

It was late afternoon when Albert went out of his study. The house was silent and he wondered whether Candy had come back or not. It was time for the dinner to be served and so he went to the dining room, where his aunt had been already waiting.

Upon his entering the room, Great Aunt looked at the large clock on the wall.

"Her impertinence is beyond words! Look at the time! Where is she? The dinner has been already served." She remarked strictly.

Albert tried to be calm. His eyes made a slow round in the room, looked at the clock indifferently and then stopped at the table. He pretended to be interested only in what was served and replied to his aunt as calmly as he could.

"Are you referring to Candy? Perhaps, she is not here."

"And where might she be?"

"She said she would go for a walk. Maybe she has not returned yet."

"But she knows that she must be here for dinner." The old woman insisted.

"Maybe she does not know what time it is," he said, still avoiding to look at her.

"Oh, you are always defending her!"

"And you are always accusing her. We're equal!" he said smilingly, hoping that his aunt would not continue the conversation.

But this was not the case. The old lady had longed to have a conversation with her nephew about Candy since the previous night, so she did not let this opportunity escape.

"I am completely justified. She had never behaved properly! She had never followed the rules of our family!"

"My dear aunt… Candy is not impertinent, she is just impulsive. She acts spontaneously." Albert tried to rationalize her behaviour.

[By this time Candy had just returned from the woods. After a refreshing walk she was feeling better, but she was a little hungry. She wondered if the dinner had already been served, and therefore, upon entering the house, she headed straight to the dining room.

As she was approaching the room, she noticed that the door was slightly open, and voices were heard from inside. When she got closer, she realized that it was Albert and Aunt Elroy and, to her surprise, her name was mentioned. Great Aunt's strict voice made her nervous, so she decided not to interrupt them. However, she was too curious to leave and thus stood outside the room listening to what was said.]

"That is not a virtue of a lady!" Great Aunt continued.

"Is it kindness? Is it generosity? Because Candy has the gentlest heart I have ever known."

"William! You're being impertinent! Do not forget that we are talking about _our_ family! Kindness was always the main virtue of an Ardlay!"

"_How do you define kindness?"_ Albert thought, instead he said:

"Therefore she has the main virtue she needs to be an Ardlay!"

"Do not deride me, William! Was she gentle when she rejected Neal's proposal in front of all those people at their engagement party?" Great Aunt raised her voice and, sounding desolate, she continued: "Poor Neal! He wanted to make her a lady! Whom? A former servant! A girl of no origin! I have never understood why you've adopted her! You gave her our honoured name! Oh, you and your caprices!"

Albert could not restrain himself any longer. His aunt had passed the limit of his endurance. Neal's schemes, to which the old lady had taken part without even inform him, enraged him.

He glared furiously at his aunt and burst out.

"Neal! That coward! That mollycoddle! He had made her suffer for so many years –he and his mean sister- and then… then he had the impertinence to propose to her! What for? To complete her misery? Oh… and you… you my dear aunt… you supported them behind my back!! You used my name to trick her; you told her it was my order! And you hid it from me! You knew well that I would never consent to this crime. Candy married to Neal!! That slime! If he ever shows his face here again… I don't know what I'm capable of doing!!" Infuriated he slammed his fist on the table.

Aunt Elroy cringed seeing his rage. What her nephew had just said it was the truth. She had not informed him about Neal's plans because she had been afraid that he would have opposed. Moreover, she had ordered Candy using Uncle William's name. But what could she have done instead? Neal had threatened that he would enlist in the army.

Albert was furious, as he continued. "And you do not understand why I have adopted her… You think it was just a caprice of mine… No! I saw a child that was suffering by those spoiled brats, only because she was an orphan! _I_ was an orphan too, remember? I saw her kind heart. I saw a very fine young lady in her eyes. A fine lady just like Rosemary was!" He leaned his hands on the table trembling from the tension.

On hearing her niece's name the old lady found her strength again. "Don't be irreverent! Respect your sister's name, young man!"

"I do respect it! Candy will be the finest lady in our family! But she will never be like all those flossy petticoats you brought last night!"

"William! You have lost your mind!! Oh, my God!! She had bewitched you!!"

Desperate, she dropped herself on a chair. "As she did to Anthony… You sound exactly as he did… This girl was a bad influence to him… He was such a sweet boy, he had never raised his voice to me except because of her... And now, she did that to you, my son, too…"

"You're exaggerating. Anthony saw her virtues, as I did," Albert smoothed his voice after seeing his aunt so devastated.

"That's why he's dead… If it hadn't been for her…"

"It was not her fault," he said calmly.

"_She_ was with him!!" The old woman burst out again.

"It was an _accident_!!" Albert cried out.

"Maybe it was… But, if it hadn't been for that fox hunt, Anthony would have been alive…" she said frustrated. She then raised her eyes entreatingly to her nephew: "She is a bad influence, William… Look what she has done to you. You have never been so ill-tempered. Please, William, understand… This girl brings embarrassment and shame to our family. Think of our reputation and reason, my son, I beseech you…"

On hearing his aunt's entreaties Albert realized that they reached an impasse. It was impossible for him to change her opinion about Candy. Having no more arguments, he decided to end their conversation.

"If you care so much about the name of the Ardlays or me, as you say you do, my dear aunt, then you should be indebted to Candy. You are well informed about my accident and my amnesia. You know, as well, that she was the only person who helped me go through this. When I was thrown out of the hospital, I had nowhere to go and she begged me to stay with her. I know you don't approve such conduct for a lady, but this conduct saved my life. For I can not say where I would have been now, if it hadn't been for her. I am _indebted_ to her. Try to remember that every time you see her. As far as I'm concerned, she's the most precious person in my life now and, if you respect _me_, you should respect _her_ as well and behave to her accordingly. I don't expect you to like her, but you should be at least nice to her, as if she were me."

"I do not accept orders fr…" his aunt tried to protest, but he interrupted her at once:

"It is not an order, my dear aunt. It is a debt you have to pay for the name of the Ardlays. Try to remember that." Great Aunt's silence gave Albert the opportunity to leave: "And now, will you excuse me, I am too tired to dine, and besides, I've lost my appetite."

As Candy heard Albert's last words, she ran quickly and hid herself behind the curtains in the corridor, so that he could not perceive her presence.

Seemingly disappointed and angry, Albert left the room immediately and headed to the doorway. After a minute, Candy emerged from her hiding place and followed him. When she reached the entrance of the house, she saw him riding a horse and heading to the woods. She then ran to her room noiselessly, in the fear of a displeasing encounter with Aunt Elroy.

*

*

After leaving the house, Albert headed to the stables. Eager to get away, he took his horse and rode quickly to the woods. The light wind whirled some rose petals high in the air, as he reached the rose gate.

"_Anthony… you loved her. You could have made her happy…"_ he painfully thought of his early lost nephew.

Then he heeled his horse forward, urging it for greater speed. The wind was blowing in his ears. His aunt's voice competed with the shrill whistle of the wind and the rapid gallop of his horse.

"…_She brings embarrassment and shame to our family…"_

"…_Think of our reputation … Reason my son…"_

"…_Look what she has done to you…"_

And he galloped faster and faster, until the wind covered the voices he heard and his soul started to smooth.

After a while, Albert reached the little house by the riverside. He dismounted and sat on a rock outside the house. There, where he had brought a little girl, nearly drown some years ago. He saw himself, a young boy in his early twenties, disappointed by the people of his social circle, full of energy, eager for action, zestful for a life far away from his gold cell, where his aunt wished to lock him, passionate for freedom.

That little girl had grown up. He said she was the most precious person in his life. And it was true. Yet, although he had promised to protect her, not to let anything to destroy her happiness, he had pitifully failed. He was not even able to persuade his aunt to accept her after all those years.

"No!!! That's enough!! That's enough, you stubborn old woman!!! You will accept Candy whether you like it or not! If you ever hurt her again, no matter how much I respect you, I will forget that you are my father's sister!" he cried out.

"_You sound like Anthony…" _His aunt's voice penetrated his ears. He was terrified to admit that she was right.

"So, what? Maybe I sound like him! What's so bad in loving someone, anyway?" He then lowered his voice. "Love is not a sin."

As he rode his horse, he murmured: "Of course, in my case maybe it is…"

Trying to calm down his anger, Albert rambled for quite some time in the woods, until the night began to fall and the wandering among the trees was getting difficult under the dim moonlight. It was already dark, when he finally returned home, being determined to eliminate every opposition his aunt might arouse. He would protect Candy at least during his absence, now that he had to travel again, so that his aunt could not hurt her in any way. However, there was an issue that he had not cleared yet. His feelings about Candy were definitely changing. The more he let himself think about her, the more confused he was. Therefore, he decided that he had better to leave the place immediately and return to Chicago the very same night.

Albert went straight to his room, where he packed his things quickly. He then took a paper and wrote a letter to his aunt defining his orders. He knew that this letter would not only enrage but also hurt his aunt and he felt already sorry for her. No matter how little attention Albert paid to his aunt's opinions about almost every aspect of life, and he mainly followed his own wishes and desires, he always nourished a deep respect towards his aunt. For she was the one who had taken care of him as a child, when his parents passed away and, moreover, when his only sister followed them.

That was the reason why he never spoke to her disrespectfully, always preferring to avoid intense conversations with her, and he was feeling awful about their previous quarrel.

Nevertheless, this time Aunt Elroy had passed the limits of his patience. Candy was his adoptive daughter and his aunt should reconcile herself to this fact and treat her with gentleness even in his absence. It was time for her to accept orders, since she was not willing to understand that.

Having decided to leave the house immediately, Albert went to his office to take his briefcase. He was nervous because he had also to say goodbye to Candy, and that was the most difficult part of his preparations. He was so upset about the whole incident concerning her, that he had to put special effort, so as not to show her what had happened.

As he opened the door of his study, he was nailed on the ground at the sight of the person who waited him in there.

*

*

Candy had waited the whole evening in her room for Albert to come. The quarrel between him and Great Aunt had ruffled her, partly because of Great Aunt's accusations concerning Anthony's death and partly because of the strong way Albert had defended her. Not that she expected that the old woman would nourish keen feelings towards her; she had used to her mortifying conduct, although Candy, optimistic as she was, never gave up her hopes. But to consider her responsible for Anthony's death, it was something that hurt her the most, since this tragic event had already been hunting her for all these years.

On the other hand, she was very touched by how ardently Albert had defended her before his aunt. The truth was that she had never heard Albert so angry. He was always cordial and affable, a person of a mild disposition. It must have been hard for him to talk to his aunt in this way and Candy was very sorry to have caused such a quarrel. This kind of conversation must have been the case ever since he had adopted her. His aunt must have never forgiven him for this decision. Poor Albert! He most probably had to face Great Aunt's condemn every time Candy's name was mentioned, or every time she did something inappropriate according to Great Aunt's taste.

"_Sweet and caring Albert… He had never told me he had problems with his aunt. It must have been so difficult for him, to have to justify my behaviour all the time. And yet, he had never said that I should behave differently. He let me free to do what ever I want and not to pay attention to Aunt Elroy's strict rules…"_

She closed her eyes thinking of him. He said she was the most precious person in his life. She was utterly flattered by his words, which made her hope for something more than a friendly or a brotherly love.

"Albert…You are the most important person in my life, too. How blind I was not to realize it earlier! I only wish you felt the same way as I do! All I want is to be with you, just like last night…" she soliloquized.

"And yet… I have caused you only problems, Albert. If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have had troubles with your aunt. I don't want to trouble you anymore. If I'm not a part of this family, you will not have to defend me all the time. You are more important to me than your name."

Candy decided to ask Albert to annul her adoption. She cared for him much more than she cared to be an Ardlay. After all, this could definitely not affect her feelings for him, and she was sure that Albert would also feel the same.

The hours went by and she could see the sun setting from her window. She had been standing there for long, glancing at Albert's window from time to time, to see a sign that he had returned to his room. As it seemed that he had not, she wandered around his study, in case he was there. Sometime she decided to go inside and wait, until he would come.

Though she was feeling uneasy, having intruded in his private room, she was also pleased to sense his presence in every object of the room, from a pile of papers lying on the heavy desk to a half-filled cup of tea on a small table near the window. She picked a book off the library shelf and sat down on the soft couch. However, she had hardly slept the previous night and after a while she was so sleepy, that her eyes closed and the book fell on the carpet.

Albert was astonished to find Candy lying and sleeping on the sofa in his office. She apparently waited for him for long.

"_Candy… why are you here?"_ he wondered.

He got closer noiselessly, not wanting to wake her, picked the book up and placed it on the small table near the sofa. He squatted in front of her on the carpet, admiring her natural beauty. She was like an angel… her golden hair, her soft skin, her peaceful countenance, her lips half opened. Her breast went up and down, as she breathed softly in her sleep.

"_Lips that need to be kissed…" _he thought.

Albert felt the desire to caress her face. He raised his hand, in order to do so, but he immediately regretted it. What would happen, if she woke up? Suddenly, she moved her head slightly and Albert almost jumped back terrified. What would she think if she caught him leaning above her? How could he ever explain that?

"_You are losing it, Albert!! For God's sake, be reasonable!!"_

He went quickly to his desk, wrote a note and placed it next to the book she was reading. He then brought a blanket and covered her carefully, trying not to wake her.

As Albert turned to leave, he threw a last glance at Candy and closed the door softly behind him.

He sighed and went directly to his car.

"_You don't need more troubles, my sweet girl. It will pass in a while and we'll be together like before. I promise you, the next time we meet, everything will be just fine. Take care!"_

In the silence of the night, his car left Lakewood…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Candy woke up in the middle of the night. Sleeping on the sofa was not at all comfortable and her neck was aching badly. Then she noticed that somebody had covered her with a blanket.

"Albert…" it was her first thought. But where was he? He had probably come late and had seen her there. It was almost four o'clock, as she could tell from the big clock on the wall, above the fireplace. He should be in his room sleeping, Candy thought and she immediately got up to go to hers. But then she noticed the note on the table. She grasped it at once and opened it eagerly.

_"Dear Candy,_

_I didn't want to wake you to say goodbye. I' m leaving for Chicago tonight due to some urge matters. You will have news from me tomorrow. I was glad to see your smile again and hope that you've enjoyed your stay here._

_Take a good care of yourself!_

_Albert"_

"He left!" she cried and the note fell from her hands. Utterly disappointed, she dropped herself onto the sofa.

"Why did he leave? What sort of news will he have for me? Will he come tomorrow? Oh, Albert, you are always surprising me! You come and go all the time!"

Very displeased that she could not finally see Albert, she went to her room silently and tried to sleep again. Nevertheless, that was not easy, because she was troubled about the reason why Albert had left without even talking to her.

* * *

Although Candy was taken aback by Albert's departure during the night, Aunt Elroy did not seem at all surprised, when she was informed by the servants that her nephew had left Lakewood. However, her surprise was observable, when she read the content of the letter that he had left for her.

Albert asserted her about his being sorry for their ineffective conversation and insisted on his recovering with Candy's help and his debt to her. He clarified his wishes to see his aunt treat Candy properly as a member of the Ardlays and he left insinuations about his reaction in case that his wishes were not followed. Moreover, he gave specific orders regarding the Leagans. His aunt should not have any contact with them.

Upon reading his letter, the old lady was furious, exactly as Albert had predicted. She fanned air to her face and walked the room up down with a speed remarkable for her age.

"He is definitely out of his mind!!! How does he dare to give orders to me, to threaten me!! If I understood his "wishes"! Well, I understand very well, young man! But I will not leave it this way! You certainly can not expect from me to accept this girl to our family." Infuriated she continued. "Indebted to her! She had helped him, indeed, but that does not mean that I can forgive all her impertinence and the embarrassment she has caused in the past."

The old woman continued walking, while forming various plots in her mind, until her feet betrayed her and she felt the need to sit. She re-read the letter a few more times and in the end, regaining her calmness, she sighed.

"He has lost his sense! "Unexpected events!" Oh, God, what if his threat comes true? He is capable of disappearing and never coming back. And this will be the end of our family! What if he really means it? What will become of us?"

She stood up again and approached the window. "Oh, William! For how long will I endure your oddities? Sometimes you give me the impression that you do not care at all about our family. This girl… You must stay away from her. You definitely need a wife, but how can I find you a proper one, when you are not even here? She could reason you, at last!"

Albert's indirect threat enraged Aunt Elroy, but she could not do otherwise than follow his wishes. Accepting her defeat, she decided to do what her nephew had asked her. She would try to be nice to his protégée, hoping that time will make him reasonable.

* * *

It was early in the morning when a car stopped in front of St. Joan's Hospital in Chicago. A young man in a black suit and dark glasses got out of the car and stepped forward to the main entrance of the building. As he walked up the stairs, he thought of the last time he had been there. He had first entered this hospital as a patient with no name. None had felt for him, except a smiling blond nurse, who had taken care of him doing her best. And this nurse had been fired because of a wealthy boy's caprice.

Now, William Albert Aldray was undoubtedly a very powerful man. Although he hated using his name as a means for achieving his goal, this time he would correct the unfairness against the only person who had helped him, even if that meant to sacrifice her position. He could not allow Neal's caprice spoil Candy's career any more, as long as she wished to work at this hospital again. As far as he was concerned, he preferred her working at Happy Clinic, but it was her decision after all and he respected her wishes.

As Albert entered the main building, he searched for the director's office.

"Excuse me, miss!" he said to a nurse who passed him by.

The young woman stopped immediately and looked at him. He was really handsome in his black suit and his remarkable blue eyes made her a great impression.

"What could I do for you, sir?" she asked.

"Would you have the kindness to show me into the director's office?" he inquired smiling at her.

"Gladly! If you would please, follow me sir," she replied, blushing at his smile.

.

Two nurses a little farther saw this scene.

"Who is he?" said one of them.

"He must be a very rich guy, if I can tell from his appearance. Let alone that he asked to see the director…"

"Well, he is very handsome, too!"

"He seems familiar to me. I think that I have seen him before."

"Yeah, perhaps you saw him at the Mayor's last ball!!" the nurse laughed.

"Still, I am sure I've seen him before… These eyes…"

.

When they reached the anteroom of the director's office, the young nurse said to the secretary:

"A gentleman wants to see Mr. Leonard."

The secretary looked solemnly both of them.

"Thank you, miss." She said to the nurse strictly, giving her thus the signal that she should withdraw now.

"Thank you very much for your help, miss!" He smiled very kindly to the young nurse, who blushed again and bowed before leaving the room.

"What is your name, sir?" the secretary asked.

"William Albert Aldrey. I would like to speak to the director, please," he answered.

"I will inform him immediately," she said and got off her seat, heading to the office door.

As she entered the office, Mr. Leonard was leaning in front of a pile of papers on his desk.

"A gentleman named William Albert Aldray would like to speak to you, sir," she said.

Upon hearing the name, the man almost jumped out of his chair.

"Aldray? Did you say Aldray? And you have him waiting? Get out and bring him here immediately!" he yelled at his secretary.

"Yes, sir!" the young woman said terrified, not understanding what she had done wrong.

Mr. Leonard was well familiar with that name. The Ardlays were one of the main benefactors of St. Joan's Hospital. To the donations of all those families he had to thank for its existence.

"Please, come in, Mr. Ardlay." The woman said to Albert, holding the office door open. Upon his entering the room, she closed the door behind him.

"Sir Aldray!! What an honour to meet you!" Mr. Leonard run clumsily onto Albert and shook his hand.

"Please have a seat, sir!" he showed him a comfortable armchair with all the politeness he could afford.

"Thank you." It was only what Albert bore to say.

Mr. Leonard sat on another armchair opposite to him and stared at him, smiling like a simpleton, which made Albert feel very uncomfortable.

The young man's face seemed familiar to the director and the latter, in an effort to claim acquaintance with this powerful man, said:

"It is the first time you visit our hospital. However, I have the feeling that we have met before."

"I don't think so…" Albert said, but he instantly changed his mind. He threw a sharp glance at the director. "In fact… we have met before, indeed. About a year ago I came here as a patient."

Mr. Leonard's eyes opened widely. How could he not remember such an important person being hospitalized in his clinic?

"I had an accident and I had amnesia. I was hospitalized here." Albert continued.

"_Amnesia!!!_ _Patient in room zero!! Oh, my God!!"_ Mr. Leonard became pale and was not able to utter a word.

"Fortunately, a young nurse took very good care of me. Miss Candy White, do you remember her, Mr. Leonard?" Albert pinned him with his eyes.

Things were getting worse for Mr. Leonard. Of course, he remembered her. He was the one who had opposed to her taking care of a seemingly insignificant patient and later he fired this nurse after Mrs. Leagan's request. "_This indiscipline nurse!"_ he thought. She always put him in trouble. Still pale from shock, he answered hesitatingly, trying to appear as much believable as he could.

"I am sorry, sir… there are a lot of young nurses here, which always come and go… I do not remember this particular…"

Albert interrupted him. He knew that the director was lying, the man's terrified countenance was betraying him, and Albert was determined to make him admit it.

"Well, I think that you have a very good reason to remember this particular nurse," he said in a very demanding voice. "You fired her last spring after a request of a wealthy family."

"I… I think… I remember her, now…" the director could not pretend ignorance any longer. "But… sir… as far as I am informed, Mrs Leagan belongs to the Aldray family."

"Indeed, she is _related_ to the Aldray family, but her wishes had _no_ relation at all to those of my family."

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, Sir Ardlay… I had no idea… I thought…" Mr. Leonard faltered.

"Were there any other objections concerning Miss White's working here, except Mrs Leagan's wishes?" Albert interrupted him again.

"No... no.. sir" Mr. Leonard lowered his eyes.

"Were you satisfied with her services?"

Yes, he could say he was satisfied. She was very kind to all her patients and very popular especially among the children. However, her behavior was not always acceptable. She was certainly not the typical nurse; she climbed up the trees and, moreover, she was not obedient, as nurses should be.

"Yes, she was quite good at her work," he finally admitted in a low voice.

Albert was satisfied with his avowal. It was time to end this conversation.

"So, I think that if Miss White would like to retake her position here, she would be accepted. I can assure you that Mrs Leagan's allegations were false and invidious."

"Of course, sir, as you wish," Mr. Leonard said.

His face had now regained colour and he was trying to satisfy the man who was sitting opposite to him. Although he was confused about the relationship between this highly ranked man and the young nurse, he was by all means willing to please him. He was afraid that if his treatment of this man as a patient would be known, a dreadful scandal would be inevitable. The Ardlay family was one of the most significant families in Chicago's high society and an essential benefactor of St. Joan's Hospital. In this case the future of his clinic was in danger.

"You did not quite understand me, Mr. Leonard… It is not my wish to hire anyone, including Miss White. My wish is to correct an injustice that has been done against one of your employees. That is why I expect you to employ Miss White again, after apologizing to her for this unjust treatment."

Mr. Leonard was seemingly annoyed about the last request. How could he ever apologize to a nurse? But he had no choice… Damn it! He disliked this arrogant man who came here just to humiliate him! Stupid girl! Why did she not tell him the name of the patient when he asked her? What was she up to?

"I assure you sir, that everything will be just and fair, in case that Miss White decides to apply here for a job. And I am awfully sorry that your visit was initiated by such a distressing matter."

Albert was now relieved. Everything went as he wished. He got up and gave his hand to the director.

"I am glad we came to an understanding, Mr. Leonard. Goodbye, sir!"

While he was approaching the door, the director's voice was heard:

"May I ask a question, Sir Ardlay?"

Albert turned around and nodded in consent.

"When you came to our hospital, this nurse claimed that she was a friend of yours. However, when I asked her what your name was, in order to inform your relatives about your situation, she said that she did not know, although she said she was a very close person to you. Are you familiar with this fact?"

Albert smiled.

"Yes, I am. At that time, Miss White knew not my true name. I am not fond of using my name to impress people… Have a good day, sir!" he answered and turned to leave.

He continued smiling until he went out of the hospital. When he reached his car, he took a deep breath and let the air get slowly out of his lungs. He untied slightly his tie, as if it choked him.

"_That was all! Now I can breathe again!"_

Feeling finally relieved after this necessary but definitely unpleasing conversation, he drove to his office. He immediately wrote a note to Candy and asked George to deliver it to her.

"George, I would like you to go to Lakewood. Please give this letter to Candy today. I don't know for how long she will be there. Of course, if she needs anything… you know what to do. Whatever it is."

"Yes, sir!" George replied. "I am leaving at once."

He turned to leave, but Albert stopped him.

"Oh, and George… I will not be here these couple of days. In case she asks…"

"I will inform her."

George left the room very thoughtful. He was the person closer to Albert than anyone else and he noticed how heavy-hearted Albert returned from Lakewood that morning, although he tried to hide it. George was certain that something had happened concerning Candy. Albert had longed to see her before he left and now it was obvious that he avoided her. George sighed. He knew their relationship from the very beginning; since Albert had told him to find her in Mexico and prepare the adoption papers. He had been always like an older brother to her. But then, when he had appeared again after his accident and it had been revealed that he had been living with Candy, George had sensed that something had changed, even if Albert had not realized it yet. Because it was true that he had not. The young man behaved completely comfortably towards her, he gave no sign of awkwardness, but his eyes were sparkling at the mere sight of her. He was getting more and more attached to her and showed his delight whenever she was around.

"_It was just a matter of time… She is not a little girl anymore."_

George thought, while he was driving his car on the road to Lakewood in that sunny morning.

* * *

When George arrived, it was already afternoon. He was perplexed to find Candy in Albert's study room. She was sitting there, as if she waited somebody.

"George! It is you! Is Albert with you?" She asked eagerly and her eyes sought for her friend at the opened door.

"Good afternoon, Miss Candy! I'm afraid that Sir William was not able to come. He gave me this note to deliver to you."

Her face clouded, showing very clearly her disappointment, while she grasped impatiently the note.

"If you excuse me, I'll wait outside…" George said and left the room.

Candy had already opened the envelope and was reading the letter.

_"My dear Candy,_

_Today I went to see the director at St. Joan' Hospital. I am glad to inform you that he accepted the mistreatment against Miss Candy White and is willing to correct it. The Leagans are not a threat any more and you should forget about them. If you still want to work there, you can go anytime. I wish you luck, whatever you decide to do._

_If you need to stay somewhere in Chicago, of course you can stay at the Aldray mansion. It is your home, too, and you should start feeling it like that. If you do not feel comfortable with this idea, I will understand._

_I am obliged to be off the city for some days. George can give you a lift and help you with everything you need. Do not hesitate to ask him!_

_Please take care of yourself and inform me about your intentions through George._

_Yours, Albert"_

Candy accepted the content of the letter with mixed feelings. She was certainly pleased that Albert had settled things with the hospital, although his referring to her as Candy White baffled her. Why didn't he write Candy White Aldray? What was the meaning of this?

However, what puzzled her more was the lack of his desire to see her. It was obvious that Albert did not wish to meet her soon. But she could not understand why. The previous night he was quarreling with his aunt over her. He defended her so fervently, he spoke harshly about Neal, he said she was the most important person in his life! Great Aunt compared his feelings with those of Anthony and Albert did not deny it! How could she be so wrong? Did she misunderstand his words? She thought that he cared a lot about her. All night she was waiting for him, she longed to see him. Instead, she found only a quick note saying that he had to leave. Not a word about some meeting between them. Candy could not figure out what was happening. She sighed and tried to calm down.

A knock at the door was heard. It was George.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"George, where can I find Albert?" she looked entreatingly in his eyes.

"I am afraid I do not know, Miss Candy…" George's heart tore apart, when he saw her ready to cry. "He said he would not be in town the next days. He did not say where he was going. I am sorry… If there is anything else I can do for you, I would be glad to help you. I will not go back to town tonight."

"Thank you, George… I think I'll leave for Pony's Home…"

"Please, let me give you a drive."

"That would be wonderful, thank you George… But won't Albert need you?"

"I will not be needed these couple of days. Besides, Sir William's order is to offer you any help you might need."

She smiled bitterly and left the room.

"_What I need is to see Albert. Why does he disappear like that when I need him? Sometimes I feel that he is nothing else but a mere egoist! He goes away and doesn't care about me. He sends George instead. Well, I do not need any help, Albert! I just need you! Maybe your feelings are not as strong as I thought. Maybe you have more important things to do…"_

Strongly disappointed Candy reached her room. In an hour she was ready and informed George that they could leave, after saying goodbye to Aunt Elroy.

She stood in front of Great Aunt's room and hesitated a little before knocking the door.

"Come in!" the heavy voice of the old woman was heard.

"Good afternoon, Great Aunt!"

"You…" Her eyes narrowed, as she faced Candy. "Good afternoon. Is there any reason to call on me?" she asked strictly. She was still furious about her nephew's letter concerning the young girl.

Candy's legs started to tremble. She was not in her best mood after Albert's disappearance, furthermore, when she had to face a woman who hated her, as she could conclude from her words the previous night.

"I just wanted to say good bye. I'm leaving Lakewood today."

Aunt Elroy was taken by surprise. She did not think that Candy would leave so soon. Was she going to meet her nephew?

"In that case I would like to speak to you before you leave."

A lump formed in Candy's throat and she was not able to move from anxiety. What did Great Aunt possibly want to tell her?

The old woman spoke with a steady voice.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for William. I appreciate that you took care of him, when he had amnesia. You were very helpful."

Candy was astonished to hear that. She could not believe that Great Aunt was actually thanking her. Yet, she could not tell whether she was honest or just polite for Albert's sake.

"It was my duty, Madam," she replied calmly.

"You can go now…" Aunt Elroy nodded and gave her permission to leave.

"Goodbye, Great Aunt!" The young girl bowed and left the room.

When Great Aunt was left alone, she thought about this strange coincidence.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened, if this girl had not helped William. I can hardly believe it! How could this girl be the only one who took care of him? She had never done anything good to our family…"

* * *

After a week Candy stood in front of St. Joan's Hospital. She was feeling nervous, while she was walking the corridor that led to Mr. Leonard's office. Her former colleagues were looking weirdly at her. For a moment she wished she had never come back again. But, no! It wasn't her fault. Neal's tricks were to blame. She had every right to work there again.

Mr. Leonard was sitting in front of his desk, exactly as the last time she saw him, when he fired her for Neal's sake. She was angry at this thought but restrained herself from saying something that would betray her feelings.

"Good morning, sir!" she said as calmly as she could.

"Miss Candy White," he said with his cold voice.

"_Candy White-Ardlay…" _she thought.

"I would like to apply for a job, sir," she said with confidence.

"Yes, I am informed about that. Sir William Ardlay had made that known to me. I did not know that you have acquaintance with this family."

Candy was stupefied. Acquaintance? She was adopted by this family!! At this moment a thought crossed her mind. Albert did not say anything about their relation! How prudent of him! She was afraid that when her adoption would be known among the other nurses, she would have problems with them. They would probably treat her as a spoiled rich girl, who saw her work only as a caprice.

"Yes… sir… sort of…" she didn't know what exactly Albert had said and she avoided giving information herself.

"Well, in that case, you are welcome to work here again. I am sorry if there was any mischance in the past. The rules are the same and you can start tomorrow. You can go now."

"_Mischance!!_ _He kicked me out just because Mrs. Leagan asked him to do this!"_

Candy was enraged and it took an effort to hold on herself.

"Thank you, sir…" She bowed and left the office.

"_Well, it's a new start for you Candy White!" "Hmm… Ardlay, too…"_ she smiled, as she left the hospital behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Three months had gone by since Candy regained her position at St. Joan's Hospital. She worked very hard, studied a lot and was completely devoted to her patients. With her fair smile and good hearted mood she was very popular especially among the children.

From her first day in Chicago she had rent a small apartment and had been living alone. During these months she had also come in contact with Dr. Martin and she had been helping him two or three afternoons per week at his Happy Clinic. She had been trying to put her life in order and had succeeded in some aspects of it.

The young girl had met Annie and Archie sometimes, especially when they visited her at her place, because she avoided going to the Aldray mansion. After all, what was the meaning of visiting the mansion since the only person who interested her there, was Albert and _he_ was absent? It was late autumn and she had not seen him since the previous summer in Lakewood. This was also her greatest disappointment. She was supposed to see him often when she would move to Chicago and instead she had not met him once. He was always away on some trip or extremely busy preparing the next one.

In the meantime Candy had written to Albert twice. The first letter was to inform him about her regaining her position and the second one to acquire information about his health and to tell him how much she had missed him. For it was true; when the night was falling and she was alone at her apartment, utterly exhausted from the hard days at work, depleted of all her energy, she missed him very much. Not a single day had passed that she had not thought about him. She recollected with tenderness the moments they had shared in their apartment the previous year. But now it was different, he was a fully occupied businessman, not a poor patient who needed her care… Albert had kindly replied to her letters. Although his responses had been all written with love and caring, they had not revealed any hint of his ever coming to visit her; a fact that made her triste.

* * *

It was a cloudy autumn Saturday morning. The sky was dark and the clouds seemed ready to drop their heavy burden on the thirsty earth. Albert was lying on the sofa in his study in Lakewood and was reading a book, when someone knocked the door.

It was George and Albert was seemingly surprised to see him. He had come to spend the weekend in the peace and quietness of Lakewood and he did not expect to see him before Monday.

"George! I' m surprised to see you here. Is anything wrong?" Albert asked, while he stood up to greet his friend.

"Nothing in particular. Don't you accept visitors?" George smiled in a cordial manner, as the two men used to when they were alone.

"Of course, my friend! I just thought you can live without me for a weekend!" Albert laughed. "Would you have a cup of coffee?" he asked, while filling a cup with the hot black beverage without waiting for an answer.

"I'd have some, thank you." George said and sat down onto an armchair, opposite to the place where Albert was sitting earlier. He took off a letter from his jacket's pocket and placed it on the small table between them.

"What is it?" Albert inquired as he put the cup onto the table.

"It's from Candy," his visitor looked at him meaningfully.

The young man said nothing and tried to seem calm. Then he sat down and said: "Thank you, George. But you needed not come all this way only for that. You could have given it to me on Monday at the office."

"She is sick," George said solemnly.

Albert's face clouded. He was really worried this time. "What happened? How bad is she?" he asked in anxiety.

"Oh, nothing serious, a cold, fever… this stuff, as Dr Martin informed me," his friend tried to calm him down.

Albert left a sigh of relief. "Dr Martin?"

"Yes. She had not gone to Happy Clinic for some days and yesterday he went by to see her. She had caught a cold and was in bed. Nevertheless, she is much better now. He took care of her and when he was leaving, he saw this letter. She wanted to post it, but she did not catch up with it. Dr. Martin, instead of going to the post, had the kindness to deliver it to our office yesterday evening. Nice fellow..." He smiled remembering doctor's strong inclination for whiskey.

"Yes, he is…" Albert smiled too. "So… she in bed... Poor Candy! She, who runs up and down all day!" he commented.

"She is sick and alone, Albert."

"Is it my imagination or are you implying something, my friend?"

"Me? I'm not implying anything. I'm saying clearly that you should go and see her. Or perhaps do you prefer my going there and offering my help?"

Albert laughed at this remark. He thought a little and said. "You're right! Maybe I'll go."

George hesitated for a while and then started again. "I saw her accidentally last week. She asked me eagerly when you return."

Albert stunned. "You didn't tell her… Did you?"

"No, I didn't. But she took me by surprise. You've been already a month in Chicago. I thought you had informed her. She has missed you a lot, she said."

"Yes… I haven't had the time. I was very busy, you know that." Albert tried to seem convincible.

"I see…" George did not comment further. Suddenly he got up. "I'll go down to the kitchen. I am a bit hungry after this driving. I have not had a breakfast yet."

"I'm sorry to hear that my friend… I'll see you later."

George nodded and left the room, leaving Albert alone.

"_Yet, work has not hindered you in the past…" _ The man thought while closing the door behind him.

Although George was an employee in Ardlays' business, he was more than that to Albert. He was a true friend, better saying a real brother.

He had still been a young boy when he had tried to steal a briefcase from Albert's father in a train station in Paris. William Aldray Sr., instead of delivering him to the police, had taken the boy with him in America. He had educated him, he had treated him like a real son, and when he had passed away, George had been ready to pay back all the generosity he had received. Having been like a brother to his benefactor's young son, Albert, he had protected and supported him anyway he had been able to. George had been standing always between him and his aunt trying to help young Albert whenever he needed it.

Therefore, he understood very well what was happening now to Albert. He knew that the young man had been avoiding Candy, but he also realized how much this choice had cost him. Moreover, he had seen Candy's disappointment and her clouded face the other day on receiving an indefinite answer about her friend, while only a few moments earlier, when she asked eagerly about Albert, her sparkling eyes were betraying her strong desire to meet him. Hence George came to the conclusion that time had come for these two young souls to meet again, since it was obvious that they needed each other much more than they could know.

When Albert was left alone, he took Candy's letter and opened it.

"_Dear Albert, _

_I hope you are well. I pray everyday for your health. Do you get tired on your business trip?_

_Well, I have some wonderful news! I received a letter from Patty; she is coming very soon. Do you know that it is Christmas in less than a month? Chicago is fully lighted and all shop windows are decorated. I am so excited! Will you be here by then? I wish you were, because I have really missed you a lot. I know you have a lot of business, but I hope that we could meet. It's been three months since I have not seen you._

_At work everything is fine. The other nurses are nice to me. How prudent you were and did not say that I belong to the Ardlays. I won a compliment even from Miss Mary Jane. Can you imagine that? She said: "Miss Careless, you are not as clumsy as you were!" _

_Some afternoons in the week I help Dr. Martin at Happy Clinic. I make sure that his drinks are properly diluted! Yesterday, as I was leaving from Happy Clinic, I met George, but he did not tell me when you will be back. I wish it were soon!_

_Yours, Candy"_

"_Sweet Candy… You are always so kind hearted…It would be a lie if I said that I had not miss you too."_

Albert felt awfully. He stood up and headed to his room._ "Me and my stupid thoughts! You need me as much as I need you. I owe you even an apology. To be a month in Chicago and to avoid you!"_

* * *

Such a determination led Albert to knock at Candy's door in the same afternoon, though being a bit nervous of their first meeting after a long time. As she did not answer immediately, he got worried about her health, thinking that it might have worsened.

When Candy finally opened the door, he saw a pale face, a weak girl, in her robe and his remorse grew stronger. _"How stupid I am!"_ he thought.

The girl's amazed expression showed clearly that she was delightful on seeing her friend after so many months.

"Albert!!" she exclaimed not believing in her eyes that he was actually there.

She fell onto his arms and embraced him tight. Albert had a thrill on his spine, not knowing how to react to such a fervent reception by Candy. He did have missed her a lot. He held her in his arms tenderly, her hair touching his neck and lips, thinking that it was helpless to avoid her, since he loved her so much, since she was the most precious person in his life.

Candy on the other hand, was not at all confused. She was happy. Albert was the only one whom she had in mind the last months and her desire to see him grew stronger during his absence. His arms around her were the only shelter she knew; she sensed his scent and felt dizzy and was afraid that it was only a dream due to her fever.

Albert felt her body trembling as he held her and he was really worried.

"How are you my little one? I heard you are sick."

"Really? By whom?" she asked curious.

"Come, you need to rest. Where is your bed?"

The girl stretched her arm to the direction of her bedroom. With no delay she went back to her bed and lay down, while Albert covered her softly with the blanket. Then he sat beside her and answered her question.

"Dr. Martin passed by the office yesterday and told George that you were sick since days. Why didn't you ask for help? You could have informed George earlier."

"There was no need to do that. It is only a cold… Albert, I'm so glad to see you! I didn't know you are here. When did you come back?" she asked eagerly, never guessing that her friend could have avoided her.

"I …nearly have just arrived," he lied to her, since George had not betrayed him a week ago. He immediately felt miserable to lie to the sweetest eyes he knew, which were looking at him so warmly. "I am terribly sorry I didn't come earlier. Please, forgive me…" he entreated her.

"Oh, Albert! There's nothing to forgive you for! I know you have a lot of work to do. But I am really happy that you could make it after all and you are here now. Thank you!"

At hearing how easily Candy justified everything he did, Albert felt guiltier and tried to avoid her look.

"You need rest. Try to sleep, while I'll cook something for us to eat. Have you taken any medication?"

The young girl nodded a yes.

"Good, sleep now…" he caressed her cheeks with his thumb.

"Like the old times," she smiled at him.

"Yes, my little girl, like the old times…" he smiled wistfully.

Albert went to the kitchen and started work, while being awfully regretful for his behaviour.

"_Yes, like the old times… Stupid me! She cares for me, she is happy to see me and what do I do for her? I lie to her and when she needs me, I'm not even there. How selfish I was! When I left the hospital, when I needed help, she had not been in any jam and she had begged me to stay with her! She even lost her job for my sake…"_

He went back to her room and watched how peacefully she was sleeping. _"No, my girl, I will not leave you alone from now on. I will stop hiding,"_ he made a promise.

Tired as he was, after having prepared the dinner, he indulged himself with some tea and lay on the sofa. He cast an attentive look around through the apartment. It was a small one; there was a living room, which also served as a dining room, with a round table and four chairs near the one wall and a sofa situated right on the opposite wall. The place was also equipped with a small kitchen and a sleeping room, where Candy had also put a desk. He was content to notice while still being by herside that there were some medicine books on it, which meant that she really studied to be a better nurse.

Albert recollected their small apartment, during the old times, as she had pronounced earlier. It was a year ago, when they had shared a place together. He had missed those moments tremendously. Now she lived alone, as he also did. The last months, when not travelling, he lived in the centre of Chicago near his office and avoided going to the Ardlay mansion due to his aunt.

The young man sighed and tried to make himself comfortable on the sofa. As his eyes were heavy, it did not take long until he fell asleep.

After a while Candy woke up from her most sweet and serene sleep she could remember during the last months.

"I dreamt that Albert was here…" she said thinking aloud. "Well, it was the best dream I saw since months…" she sighed.

When she walked out of her room and saw Albert sleeping on the sofa, she almost jumped from her joy, realizing that it was not a dream.

She went closer and drew a chair beside him. She remembered the last time they met; it was in Lakewood more than three months ago. She had missed him very much and could still hardly believe in this sudden happiness, which came the most unexpected moment, when she had no idea where her beloved was being sure that it would take long till she would meet him again. Candy beheld his image having a wide smile on her face, just like a little child on receiving the loveliest of all presents. His hair had grown longer since the last time she saw him, almost touched his shoulders. He had not shaved himself for two days or three and his blond stubble had grown, adding to his manly figure. She could not avoid gazing at the serene expression on his face, as he was sleeping.

"_How handsome he is…"_ Candy thought.

At this moment Albert woke up. He was surprised to see Candy staring at him and felt a little awkward. "Candy?..."

The girl was obviously embarrassed, but soon she regained her calmness and smiled to him.

"I am sorry to disturb you… I thought that it was only a dream that you came…" she said blushing.

Albert laughed. "So, am I lucky that you did not pinch me to see if I am real?"

"Albert! I wouldn't do that!!" Candy complained.

"Ha, ha!! You've had this kind of ideas in the past, though. Do you remember when you drew my chair and I fell down?"

"I was only trying to help you to regain your memory!" she said embarrassed.

"Yes, of course, my dear… following out absolutely scientific methods!" he still laughed, as he stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Come! I've made us a soup. We both need to eat something."

It was the happiest evening for Candy after a long time. Although she had had visits from Archie and Annie several times, it was nothing comparing these moments spent with her dearest Albert, and when he said that he would stay until she would be able to come back to her work, she nearly wished she would prefer to have fever for a week. But the truth was that she was feeling already better and she would most probably return to the hospital within the next two days.

"Are you planning another trip, Albert? It's Christmas in less than a month. Oh, I wish you were here!" Candy looked at him entreatingly.

"Actually, I'm not planning anything. But I need to hide from Aunt Elroy's parties, if she decides to give any." Albert said pretending he was desperate, a performance that had the impact he intended since it made the girl laugh.

"How do you live in this house, Albert? It must be really difficult," she sympathized with his worries.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't. I have moved in an apartment in the centre near the office. It's very convenient because sometimes I stay up late at work and besides I don't have my aunt to watch me all the time. But in the mansion it is not bad either. It is a huge house… Not to consider the surrounding land! I do not meet her very often, you know," he grinned and paused for a moment. "Have you seen her lately?" he then asked, wanting to know if his threats upon his aunt were effective.

"No, not actually… once or twice, when I visited Archie and Annie. I do not visit the mansion often... But she was very polite to me!"

"Glad to hear that…" Albert commented.

"Albert… I don't mind if she doesn't like me. I don't want you to fight with her over me." Candy begged him.

"I won't. Satisfied now? I just wanted to know how she treats you. That's all!" he said, while the girl was looking at him as if he had not convinced her. "So, what are your plans for Christmas?" he turned the conversation abruptly to a more pleasant subject.

"I have a week free for Christmas, but I work on New Year's Eve. I'm thinking of going to Pony's Home," Candy followed his mood. _"I wish we could be together…" _she thought.

"Excellent! The perfect place for Christmas! So warm and cordial," Albert exclaimed.

"Yes, it is…" Candy hesitated a moment before asking. "Albert… would you like to come, too?"

The young man smiled at the thought. However, he did not wish to give false hopes, so he merely said:

"We'll see. I cannot promise you anything yet."

She smiled at him feeling a little disappointed, hoping for the best though. After all, the mere thought that her friend would be in Chicago the next month was enough to make her happy.

Indeed the month passed by quickly knowing that her beloved was nearby; actually Candy had managed to meet him a few times as cordially as at the weekend they had spent together. As for Albert, it was also a relief that he did not hide from Candy anymore. Although he had tried to suppress his feelings, these had grown stronger and he loved her so ardently that he could not deprive her of himself, sensing that his presence brought her so much happiness. He had promised though to himself that these feelings would never be revealed, since they would only bring uneasiness to Candy and would irrecoverably destroy their valuable relationship. Naturally, he was not aware that his dearest girl also nourished the same feelings towards him…


End file.
